Through It All
by autumnlyndz
Summary: Drama fills the lives of Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. At 17, they're forced to face life altering situations that seem like they came straight out of a Lifetime movie. But their love for one another will get them through it all. Won't it? Major SS. DONE
1. A Loving Farewell

**Airport**

Summer sat in the airport watching the rain pour down outside. She was oblivious to everything going on around her. All she could think about was Seth. All she could think about was the fact that she would probably never see him again, and tears threatened her eyes at the thought. But she shook it off. She knew she couldn't lose it here in the middle of the airport.

**Cohen residence**

Seth lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan go around and around. Summer was leaving him. She was moving to New York. When she'd come to tell him 'goodbye' earlier that day he had ignored her. He'd barely mumbled two words. How were you supposed to tell the woman you loved more than anything 'goodbye'?

A light knock on his door brought him out of his trance, and he looked over to see his best friend, Ryan Atwood. "Hey buddy" Ryan said, sitting beside Seth. Seth just looked at him and stared back up at the ceiling. His eyes were red and glassy from crying, and Ryan knew that it was going to take Seth a very long time to except that Summer was gone.

"You'll still get to see her, ya know?" Ryan said, trying anything to ease his friend's obvious pain. Seth sighed. "She'll come back to visit" Ryan offered, when he saw Seth's reaction to his first attempt to make him feel better.

"It's not the same though. I mean, I'll maybe see her once a year…it's not like we can still be together with this kind of distance between us. And you know what sucks? Today when she came by to see me I wouldn't talk to her. So she left, and now she's probably on an airplane."

Ryan glanced at Seth's alarm clock. "Her plane doesn't leave for another thirty minutes. Go tell her bye now." Ryan widened his eyes as Seth looked at him. "I doubt I can make it there on time."

"You won't know if you don't try" Ryan said, standing up. Seth looked at Ryan once more, and shot out of his room like lightening.

**Airport**

"Dad, I'm gunna go get something to drink" Summer said dryly. She wasn't exactly speaking to her father at the moment. Actually, she probably wasn't going to talk to him ever again.

Summer stood in front of the Coke machine, trying to shove the dollar in the slot. "Damn-it" she shrieked. Her throat was cloggy and her eyes were teary. She doubted this had anything to do with the Coke machine not taking her money.

"You want me to try?" asked a familiar voice that she loved so much. Summer sucked in her breath. She slowly turned around and handed him the dollar, never ripping her eyes from his. She could see his pain, and he could see hers. They stood and stared at each other for what felt like hours, and then finally she broke it, thrusting herself into his arms.

Seth wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He kissed the top of her head, and took in the heavy scent of her coconut shampoo. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Shakily, he said "Please don't leave Summer."

Her head was resting on his chest as he held her tight, and she was listening to his heart beat. The only other times she'd really ever done that was when they would dance. She didn't know what to say to his words. She didn't have a choice in the matter. She was 17. She still had to do what her father said, much to her dismay.

"Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't." Those were really the only words she could muster. She was so upset that her chest felt heavy. It was hard to talk, and even to breathe.

"Summer you don't have to. We could get married and-"

He knew he wasn't making any sense. He knew he was just rambling, trying to come up with anything that would make her stay.

Tears were streaming quickly down Summer's face. She grabbed his hands with her own. They were standing so close she could feel his chest rising up and down with every breath he took.

"Cohen, you're making this so much harder" she muffled, their foreheads touching.

"It's just, last night..." his voice was shaky.

"Was amazing" she said, finishing his sentence. She thought back to the romantic date he had planned, and the hotel room that was lit with dozens of candles. And the way he had so lovingly said goodbye to her.

"All passengers on plane 218 to New York need to board the aircraft at this time" came a voice over the intercom.

She stared into his tear stricken eyes and he stared into hers.

"I love you" Seth said. He kissed her one last time on the lips, and then kissed away the tears on her face. Summer smiled.

"I love more" she sweetly said.

"Doubted"

Seth watched as she walked down the long terminal. He looked through the windows as the plane took off minutes later, and watched it till it was out of sight. He numbly walked through the airport, not shedding a tear.

But he sobbed the whole way home.

Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan and Marissa were clearly talking about Seth because when he entered the house it fell silent.

"I'm uh…I'm gonna go to bed" he said looking at them, then dragging his feet up the stairs.

**2 Months Later**

Summer gripped the test in her hand. It was positive. Her head flew back and tears sprang out. She was pregnant-pregnant! She was going to have a baby. She was going to be somebody's mom! She tried to register it in her mind, but it was impossible. She couldn't come to terms with it.

Of course, she did have options. Adoption? Abortion? Or would keeping this baby be the right thing? Her head was spinning with all the possibilities. She stood up and walked to the phone. She had to be 100 sure, so she called and made an appointment with the clinic. Until she knew for sure, she wasn't telling Seth.


	2. Daddys Girl

**Clinic**

Summer slid sunglasses over her eyes before entering the clinic. She wasn't about to risk somebody seeing her that would report back to her dad. Luckily, there was only one couple in there. They looked so happy. The woman's husband was rubbing her huge belly, and they were looking through a book of names, laughing at weird ones.

She felt a twinge of jealousy. They were so happy, and she was miserable; they were laughing; she felt like crying. They were married; she was alone.

"Ms. Roberts" the nurse asked, popping her head out the door. "Dr. Richardson is ready for you" she said smiling warmly. Summer stood up and smoothed her shirt out. She wasn't showing, but her stomach was expanding a little bit.

She felt the couple's eyes on her as she walked out of the waiting room and into the small white room. She waited a few minutes before the young doctor entered. Her blond curly hair bounced on her shoulders, and she smiled kindly at Summer.

"Good afternoon Summer" she said, sitting on her chair and glancing over her chart. "17? You must be scared" she said glancing at Summer who was sitting down. Summer nodded and looked at her feet.

"Well, believe it or not, I know what you're going through. I had my daughter when I was 17. So don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you. So if you could go to the bathroom and give me a urine sample I'll get you out of here sooner." She said, handing Summer a small, clear plastic container.

Summer smiled, took the cup, and headed out the door to the bathroom.

**45 minutes later**

Dr. Richardson entered the room, chart in hand. "Well Summer, you're definitely pregnant" she said with a little regression. "You're about 2 months along"

Summer sighed heavily.

"Why don't we do the ultrasound" Dr. Richardson said. Summer lay back on the bed and Dr. Richardson lifted her shirt, bearing her stomach. She squirted the liquid on, and Summer jumped from the coldness of it.

"Yeah I know this stuff is pretty cold" she laughed, taking the device and running it over Summer's belly. A "thud thud" sound entered the room, and Summer got an overwhelming feeling. That was her baby.

"There's the heartbeat" Dr. Richardson said smiling.

Summer stared at the screen in amazement. She hadn't expected to feel this way. She was thinking very serious about abortion, but now…she wanted this baby.

A tear streamed out of her chocolate brown eye. A smile lit up her face. "Wow…that is so amazing" she said, her voice cracking.

Dr. Richardson printed the ultra-sound pictures out and handed them to her. She also gave her a few pamphlets on abortion, adoption, and being a teenage parent. "I just want you to make an informed decision" she had said.

Summer got in her car and took the pictures out. She just stared. The 'blob' in the picture was a child that she and Seth made. She could NEVER have an abortion, but she also knew she could never give it to somebody else. Having the baby and keeping it made the most sense to her.

Her mind wandered to Seth. She knew that he was going through a hard time because of her leaving, or so Marissa had told her. But telling him she was pregnant? That would cause so many problems in Newport, and she wouldn't even be there. She came to a conclusion. She wasn't going to tell him. She was just going to have to do this by herself.

**Newport**

**12 a.m.**

"I can't believe we're at an 'End of the Summer' party" Seth yelled loudly over the blaring music. Ryan laughed. "I can't believe we're at any kind of party. They never seem to go well when we're at them."

Marissa stumbled over to them, beer in hand, and fell against Ryan. "I don't feel very good" she slurred.

Ryan guided Marissa to the bathroom and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"Hey man" Seth said entering the bathroom. "I'm gonna go home" Ryan nodded and turned his attention back on his girlfriend.

Seth sighed and exited the house. Couples made out all around, and many were passed out. Parties just weren't the same without Summer. He didn't much like them even then, but now he absolutely hated them. He only came because Ryan made him. He'd actually been trying to hook him up with some girl, but Seth wasn't interested. He still wasn't over Summer. He still loved her.

**Cohen Residence**

Seth couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned. He stared at the red numbers on his alarm clock.

12:45 a.m.

He couldn't get Summer out of his mind.

**Roberts Residence**

Summer couldn't sleep. She tossed and she turned. She stared at the red numbers on her alarm clock.

3:45 a.m.

She couldn't get Seth or this baby out of her mind. Lightening cracked outside. She hated storms.

There was a 3 hour difference between New York and California, so it was 12:45 back in her old home. She longed to be there so badly.

Summer came down with a sudden urge, and quietly slipped out of her room and into her father's dark room. The step monster was away at some rehab place.

"Daddy" she said slipping under the covers. "Daddy" she said shaking him. He turned over and opened his eyes. "Summer? Honey what are you doing?" For one, she was scared of storms, but she was also scared for her future. It was times like these when a girl needed her father.

"I just haven't seen you in awhile, and I don't like storms."

Her dad laughed and kissed her forehead. "When you were a little girl you would run in here and snuggle between me and your mom when it was storming."

Summer laughed. "Come on, how about we go downstairs and watch a movie and I'll make some popcorn?" he said. "Don't you have to work today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'll call in sick. We haven't spent time together in a very long time."

Summer smiled and hopped out of bed. They spent the whole morning eating popcorn, drinking cokes, looking through photo albums, and watching home videos. Finally, at 6 am, Summer went up to bed and her father did the same.

**Cohen Residence**

3:00 am

He still hadn't slept a wink. He took his cell phone off his nightstand and dialed Summer's number.

**Roberts Residence**

Summer awoke to her phone vibrating. She picked It up and saw Seth's picture on the screen. Excitement filled her.

"Hey!" she said. Her voice was scratchy from just waking up.

"Hey" God it felt good to hear her voice. They hadn't talked in so long. It just made everything so unbelievingly hard.

"What time is it over there?" she asked. She knew what time it was, but she was trying to start up a conversation.

"It's like 3 o'clock" he said, glancing at his clock to be sure. "I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about…you" he hesitated. He didn't want to make things weird. They didn't break up when she left…still hadn't…but still…he didn't want to make things harder.

Summer smiled. "I think about you every night" she said sighing.

"Listen, school doesn't start for me for like another week" she said, an idea in her mind. "So I was thinking of coming down there for a few days"

Seth hesitated. He knew if she came back, It would be like losing her again once she left. But he had to see her. So he told her that she could stay at his house, and she said she'd fly down the next day.

They said their goodbyes, and both hung up the phone.

One thing Summer knew for sure, she was going to have to hide this pregnancy. She wasn't showing, so it wouldn't be hard. And as much as she wanted to tell Marissa, she knew she couldn't. Nobody could find out. Well, not in Newport anyway.


	3. A Friend's Return

Chapter 3

**Airport**

Walking through the Newport airport, memories of the very night she left rushed through her mind. She walked ahead, familiar faces getting closer and closer. Her best-friends face, her best-friends boyfriends face, and her own boyfriend.

She ran forward and hugged them all tightly, Seth a little longer than the others. It felt so incredibly good to be in his arms again, and to see his face.

"So, someone's having another party tonight" Marissa said as the gang loaded up in the car. "Wanna check it out?"

"I don't know Marissa. Last party we went to you got more wasted than you've ever been" Ryan joked.

Marissa slapped his arm.

"So Sum, you wanto check it out?"

After a few minutes of no answer, Marissa turned around to see Seth and Summer heavily making out. "I'm going to take that as a yes" she said laughing.

**The Beach**

"God I hate my thighs" Summer said stepping out of the bathroom stall.

"Yeah, well, I hate my shoulders" Marissa said, stepping out of the bathroom stall also. They examined their bodies in the mirror, having changed into their bathing suits.

"So, how's New York?" Marissa asked, both girls exiting the bathroom. They squinted at the bright sunlight, and scanned the sandy area for Seth and Ryan. "Go on any hot dates?"

Summer slapped Marissa's arm. "Coop, that's like basically cheating on Seth. Of course I haven't."

"Sum, you live like a million miles away. How long do you expect this whole long-term relationship thing to work out?"

"I don't know…I mean, I want to be with him. But New York is so far away. But I just…I can't break up with him. Not when I still feel this way about him."

That was half the truth anyways. She knew she couldn't break up with him when she was carrying his child. Of course, he didn't know she was. Nobody knew. And New York and California were so far apart. Maybe it wouldn't work out. Maybe they should see other people.

"Well, I mean…" All of a sudden Summer was scooped off the ground, and Seth was running toward the water with her, Summer's shrieks filling the hot, thick air. Marissa walked over to the area where Ryan was, spread out her towel, and plopped down. Laughing, they watched Seth throw Summer in the water.

"Their so cute together" Marissa said, smiling.

"Cohen, stop!" Summer shrieked, giggling. But he didn't. He dunked her under, and she popped right back up and splashed him in the face. So again, he dunked her under, but pulled her back up in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her wet body and dropped his lips to hers.

Summer accepted the kiss, and soon deepened it. She ran her tongue across his lips, and then pushed them open. Summer moaned into his mouth when he complied with the very intense kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

After minutes of the heavenly kiss, they each broke it, gasping for air.

"Well your kissing has definitely improved" Summer joked. "How many girls have you been making out with since I've been gone?"

Seth held his fingers out and acted as though he was counting. "Cohen" she said slapping his arm. "Do not forget about my rage blackouts"

"Yeah, uh, you don't have to worry about that"

Summer smiled. This felt so good. She had missed hanging out with him like this. She had missed hanging out with all of her friends.

"Hey guys, come on, lets go grab something to eat" Marissa yelled from the beach.

**Restaurant**

"Chili fries, cheese burger-actually make that two, and a vanilla milkshake. Oh yeah, can you bring a slice of pepperoni pizza? Thanks" Summer said, handing the waiter her menu.

They all stared at her, blinking. "Summer, how can you eat all of that?" Marissa asked quizzically.

Summer looked around the table at the funny looks she was getting. "I'm hungry. Swimming takes a lot out of you!" Ok, not a very good lie. But it just kind of came out. She felt guilty for not telling them, especially Seth. But…it was complicated. I mean she couldn't just drop that kind of a bomb and up and leave in two days.

Marissa shrugged it off. "So how about that party tonight? Wanna check it out?"

"Well I do" Summer said as the waiter set their food in front of them. "They don't have parties in New York like Orange County parties"

Seth stared at his plate. For a little while he had forgotten that she lived in New York now. It just felt so much like old times. "So…" he began to say, looking at Summer. But he choked on his words when he saw her dip her pizza in her milkshake.

"Summer that's disgusting"

Summer glared at him. "Well I think it's delicious" she said, taking a bite of her pizza that was lathered in vanilla ice cream. Ok, so she was having some pretty weird cravings to. Back in New York, in the middle of the night, she'd go downstairs and make a pickle and jelly sandwich. Of course it wouldn't stay down very long. By the next morning she'd be spilling it out of her stomach into the toilet. It didn't taste so good then.

**Marissa's House**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Coop" Summer said, looking through her suitcase for something to wear to the party. She was going to stay with the Cohen's, but decided It wouldn't be such a good idea. All that time with Cohen, she was sure something would slip about her condition.

"No problem. Besides, mom and Caleb are in Hawaii and I sure didn't want to stay in this huge house by myself."

"So, how goes it with Ryan?" Summer asked, pulling her shirt off.

"Really good actually. I mean…this time seems different. I really feel like it's going to work out." Marissa said walking out of her closet.

"No offence Sum, but you've put on a little weight" Marissa said, noticing Summers rounding stomach.

Summer glanced down on her stomach and sighed. She contemplated in her mind whether or not to tell Marissa. No! She couldn't! Not before Seth, anyways. But was she going to tell him? I mean, what was the right thing? Cause a ruckus in Newport and then run away from the damage, or keep it a secret and risk their relationship in the future? Every time she saw him she felt like she was lying to him. Was she? Her head spun from all the questions.

"I know" she finally spat out. "I think I'm eating my feelings" Summer said sitting on the bed. "I just hate being away from you guys. You have no idea how hard it is."

Marissa sat on the bed beside her best friend and sighed. "Things have definitely changed around here since you've been gone" Marissa truthfully spoke.

They both looked into the distance of Marissa's room, not really focusing on one specific thing. They were both just thinking.

"Come on" Summer said standing up. "We gotta get ready for this party" she said before slipping on a hot pink tank and blue jean mini.

**Beach Party**

"We're gonna go get some drinks" Marissa said, grabbing Summer's hand, pulling her through the thickness of people, leaving the boys behind.

"So what do you want?" Marissa asked, grabbing a beer for herself.

"Nothing…I can't drink." Summer said without thinking.

"So you can't drink, have some of the weirdest cravings, and your stomachs getting fuller. What are you, pregnant?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kind of slow chapter. I had a writing block, and didn't really know what I wanted to happen when she came back. She'll still be in Newport for the next chapter or so, so I'll think up some stuff!


	4. Dancing In The Rain

Summer stared at her feet. Marissa's question was lurking in her mind. _"What are you, pregnant?"_ To tell- or not to tell? That was the question.

She couldn't not answer. That was basically saying "yeah, I'm pregnant"

"Of course I'm not pregnant!' Summer said grabbing the beer. "I just didn't want to have a major hangover tomorrow when I go home. But if I have to prove to you that-"

"Sum, calm down, I was just joking. Anyways I wouldn't want to be sick tomorrow when I had to get on a plane and go back to New York."

Summer sat the beer down on the counter and sighed. She needed some alone time with Seth. She couldn't stand the secrets. "I'm gonna go find Cohen" she said, fighting her way through the crowd. She stood on her tip-toes until she saw his curly brown hair off in the distance.

"Hey" she said finally reaching him. "Hey"

"Listen, this party's kind of lame. Do you maybe wanna go somewhere and talk?" she asked.

He agreed, and they went outside, walking down the beach, their feet getting lapped by waves coming up.

"So…" she really didn't know what to say. I mean it had never been this awkward between them. But now, since she'd moved, she didn't feel as connected to him as she did before. She couldn't understand it though, considering a part of him was growing inside of her. I mean, she still loved him with all of her heart. But things to talk about were limited.

"So, how's New York?" he asked, staring at the sand as he walked forward, reaching for her hand. "Awful. It's always cold, I have like no friends, and…your not there"

For the first time since their walk, they actually made eye contact. It was like they were looking into each others souls or something. She could have melted. He leaned in for a kiss. It was nothing passionate. It was just simple, short, and sweet. It fit the moment perfectly.

They both smiled and continued walking. There was silence. Not awkward. There just didn't seem to be anything to say. After awhile, Summer stopped walking and laid down in the sand.

Seth stared at her smiling. "What are you doing?"

She giggled a little. "When I was little, my mom would bring me out here and we'd just look at the stars" she said smiling. "We'd always try and count them" she said looking back on the memories.

Seth plopped down beside her and stared at the stars to. "You don't see stuff like this in New York do you?" he asked, taking her hand in his and laying them between them.

"Nope, you sure don't. Way too many lights. I'm telling you, it'll be midnight and tons of people are still on the streets. It's insane"

Seth gave out a little laugh. Summer closed her eyes as a breeze came, and she took in the sweet smell of the ocean. The lights and music from the party had faded quite a ways back, and the only light came from the moon and stars.

Seth just took in her beauty. She just looked so peaceful, lying in the sand, her eyes closed. He turned vision back to the sky but it didn't seem as beautiful as the woman lying next to him. "I've never seen anything more beautiful" she said, finally opening her eyes.

"I have" he said, turning his gaze on her. Summer's heart did flip-flops. "One day we're going to get married at this very same place"

Summer gaped. He was so incredibly sweet. How could she ever keep something from him? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. This was hers and Seth's time.

"Are you pre-proposing to me, Cohen?" she asked through her smiling mouth.

"Maybe" he said smiling.

"Well I accept" she said giggling a little.

Seth stood up and walked toward the lapping water just a few feet away. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up. He walked back up and lay back down. Holding his hand, he handed her a small sea shell. "Think of it as an engagement ring" he said handing it to her.

Summer bit her lower lip. She felt like crying. She took the shell and admired it. It had little swirls of purple in it.

She rolled over so that she was on her stomach and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. Closing her eyes, she pictured her and Seth raising a family together, getting married, and spending their lives with each other. Nothing made her feel so happy.

Just then, huge rain drops landed on her, a few at first, but then they just poured down. Her eyes flew open. There weren't even any clouds in the sky. Seth grabbed her arm and started to run but she just stalled.

She turned her head upright to the rain and let it fall on her face. "You ever danced in the rain, Cohen?" she said meeting his gaze. "Nope" he answered.

She paused. "Will you dance with me?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled. What had he ever done to deserve her? Walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against him. The only music was the sound of the rain drops hitting the ocean. They were getting soaked, but they didn't care.

"Ya know" Seth said. "Whoever said sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain" he said kissing the top of her drenched hair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Short but sweet was what I was going for. There's going to be some drama hope youcoming up, so I thought I should throw some cute stuff in. enjoyed!


	5. Finally seniors

Seth, Ryan, and Marissa entered the Cohen house silently. "Oh, hi guys" Kirsten said looking up from her magazine. "Did you see Summer off?"

"Yep, back to New York she flies" Marissa said. They sat down on the couch in front of Kirsten and exchanged looks.

"Well, schools starting in 2 days. Are you all excited?" They could tell she was desperate for conversation, and gave her the "are you kidding me" look.

"Right…of course your not. Look guys, this is your senior year. I know it's going to be hard not having Summer around anymore, but please don't waste this last year away because of it. This year you start thinking about colleges and…"

Kirsten kept rambling and the 3 teens looked at each other. They knew they couldn't leave when she was talking, so they focused their ears back in on her motherly advice.

"…and if you try really hard you could get scholarships to any school you like maybe even graduate high school with honors." Kirsten looked at them.

"We're going to try really hard" Ryan said, trying anything to be able to leave the room.

"Well good. Now, Marissa, you're welcome to stay for dinner. I'm gonna go order it right now"

"Thanks Kirsten"

Kirsten said "Sure honey" and waltzed into the kitchen.

"College?" Marissa asked.

"Scholarships?" Ryan added.

"Graduating with honors?" Seth asked, looking puzzled.

"I guess I never thought senior year would be like this" Marissa said looking at them both.

"What, hard and confusing, life alternating and boring. Or without Summer?" Seth asked

"I guess both"

Silence settled in the living room. There was so much to think about in the next 9 months of school. There were colleges to think about, grades to actually be concerned about, and a friend they'd be lost without.

**Airplane**

Summer held the sea shell in her hand, occasionally looking at it and remembering the night before. How her and Cohen had just danced in the rain for like an hour, not caring that they were getting drenched. It was actually the closest she'd ever felt to him.

She couldn't believe she'd actually made it out of Newport without telling anyone. She really couldn't believe she hadn't told Marissa. But if she had told Marissa before Seth, she'd never forgive herself. Of course at the moment she already didn't like herself. Lying to everyone she'd ever cared about just made her sick. And of course she still had to tell her father about it. She knew that wouldn't roll over well.

She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from her purse and, instead of telling her father in person, wrote a very heart-felt letter. She basically just rambled, used the word 'sorry' about twenty times, and ended the letter with an 'I love you'

She couldn't tell him face-to-face. She couldn't look in his eyes and see disappointment. She'd never had to do that before, and she hoped she never would.

**Harbor--****_1st day of school_**

The three-some sat at their usual lunchtime table and talked about their classes so far. There was an awkwardness they all not dare bring up, and that was the fact that their table was for four, and there was only three this year.

"Algebra B is going to kick my butt" Marissa said digging in her food.

"What is this stuff anyways?" Seth asked, picking at the slimy mixture on his plate.

"I think it's supposed to be lasagna" Ryan said.

"With beans in it?" Marissa asked, pushing her plate away. "Anyways, I'm gonna go" she said, giving Ryan a quick kiss and leaving.

"So, how's it going with…" Ryan started to say, but Seth interrupted. "…with Summer being gone? Absolutely terrible. It's like so boring around here."

"You weren't dating her at the beginning of last year…somehow you managed" Ryan said sipping his milk.

"Yeah but that's because I could admire from a distance. Now she's like nowhere to be seen"

**New York--****_1st day of school_**

Summer pushed through the halls thick with people, and finally reached her locker. Man, this place was so different from Harbor. For one, she was no longer in a private school. She'd gone public.

The halls smelled of sour milk, the walls were an awful green color, and you had to be searched before you entered the school. It was awful.

She pulled the squeaky locker door open and found leftovers from the last year's owner of locker 194. A condom, a tampon, and a pack of cigarettes. How they managed to get past the security guards with the cigarettes she wasn't sure.

"Hey honey, you want me to walk you to class?"

Summer looked to her side to see a guy, greasy haired, baggy shorts, and an oversized tee. "Eww"

"Don't be hatin, honey" He reached to touch her arm and Summer back up.

"Thanks, but I can find my way" She glared and walked off, hearing various whistles. They wouldn't last long, because once she started showing no one would want anything to do with her, thankfully.

Summer looked around the dirty school building. There was no way she was going to make it through this year.


	6. Daddy Dearest

Summer had survived her first day of school. She'd actually made a friend, Katie, who was pregnant to. Summer didn't tell her she was yet, but she was going to.

"Summer, can you come down here please?" her fathers voice reverberated through the house.

Summer zipped down the stairs and saw her father on the couch, letter in hand. He was teary eyed, and she looked at her feet. She knew now what he wanted.

"Come sit down" His tone was strict, but shaky. She'd never had her dad mad at her before. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

"Summer, this is your senior year. Do you have any idea how hard it is? And now you throw a baby into the equation. You do realize you're going to have this baby at the very beginning of your second semester"

Summer sighed, and leaned back on the comfy cushions. "I know dad. I've thought everything through already"

"Were you thinking things through when you had sex and got pregnant?"

Summer bit her lip. She opened her mouth to speak but her dad did instead.

"How could you be so irresponsible? You've messed up your whole future!"

Her father was yelling at this point, sounding angry yet disappointed at the same time.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Dad, listen, I know I made a mistake. I realize that. But I'm keeping this baby."

Her dad closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. "You've got so much of your mother in you it's not even funny. We had you when she was 17, ya know?"

Summer didn't know, and she was surprised.

Her father continued with his story. "And she was so stubborn. We had to keep you. From the moment she had her first ultrasound she knew that she was keeping you. So she did, and eventually we got married. Then she died and…Listen honey, I want you to realize what you're giving up. No senior trip, you may have to wait a year before college. But I've got conditions if you're keeping this child. For one, you're finishing high school! And you're are going to college and your going to make something of your life.

Summer nodded at every bit he was saying. She couldn't believe how well he was taking all this. Would Seth take it this well?

"Who's the father?"

Summer glanced at her dad and gave him an awkward smile. "Remember Seth Cohen, who you met at lunch like two years ago?"

"That curly haired Jewish kid who reads comic books and makes up holidays?" he asked quizzically.

Summer nodded. Oh no, would her be angry now? He never liked Seth. He never approved of him. Would he make her get an abortion now? Or give it up for adoption?

"Well does he know?"

Well, he didn't _sound_ angry. "Actually, dad, I'm not going to tell him. It's not fair to be stuck here in New York and him know I'm having his baby and he not be here for me when he wants to be. Besides, I don't want to cause a big commotion in Newport when I'm not there to take the heat. So…"

"Summer, eventually you have to tell him"

"I know- but not now."

She was stunned at how supportive her father was being. He wasn't ordering her to get an abortion, or forcing her to give it up for adoption. She could keep it if she met his conditions, and they were things she'd already committed herself to doing.

"Well, your clothes are looking a little tight. How about we go shopping"

Summer could cry. Her dad was being amazing!

**The Mall**

Summer pulled her dad into a store called Hip Moms and looked at the clothes lining the walls. Not so bad. Some made her want to puke, but they actually had some things she'd consider.

She pulled some flare jeans off the rack and looked at them. They had a waist that stretched so far she figured she could fit a family in there. But they would actually only fit woman 5 months pregnant or below. Was she really going to get that huge?

She looked at the other woman in the store, some with other children already, and they were glowing. Would she have that same glow?

She heard her cell phone ring, and slid the pants across her arm as she answered, not looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey Cohen"

"Hey beautiful…what's all the noise?"

"Oh I'm at the mall"

Summer's dad gave her a sideways glance, and she sighed.

"Listen, Cohen, I have something to tell you"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, most pregnancy stories Summer's dad throws her out and she moves in with Seth and they live happily ever after. Well not in mine.

I've got a lot of free time, so you can except a few more chapters this week. None next week though, because I will be out of town all week!

But I promise a good and lengthy chapter when I get back.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**The Mall**--**_New York_**

"Is everything ok? Is it serious?" Seth asked, concerned.

Summer closed her eyes briefly, then reopened them. If she was going to tell him, this was the time.

"I'm…well see…" she stuttered over her words. She didn't know exactly what to say. She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to tell him yet. "Just that I miss you" she lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. She did miss him. Of course that's not what she should have said. She should have told him she was bearing his child. But she just couldn't do it. Especially not over the phone. It was so impersonal.

"Join the club" he said, grabbing Captain Oats from his night stand. "Captain Oats misses you to, don't you?" he said. Summer smiled as he imitated Captain Oat's voice.

"Well Princess Sparkle is lost without Oats around"

Summer's dad gave her a confused look, and she silently laughed it off.

"Listen Cohen, can I call you back later? I'm in serious need of some retail therapy"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later"

"Alrighty"

"Love you" she said, and he said it in return.

She threw her phone in her purse and turned to her dad. "Why didn't you tell him? It was the perfect opportunity"

Summer turned to the rack behind her and flipped through clothes. "I just don't want to tell him over the phone"

"You just came back from Newport not to long ago. What's your excuse for not telling him then?"

God, what was her father, the grand jury? She walked to another rack and started looking at them, all the while talking to her father. "I wasn't ready to tell him then. I'd just found out myself, and I needed to pull _myself_ together first"

"Do you think this color looks good on me?" she asked, holding an aqua shirt against her, trying to change the subject.

"Beautiful- and you're going to have to go back to Newport and tell him if you have to tell him in person"

Summer draped the shirt over her arm along with the pants and sighed. "I don't want to tell him, dad. I may not even tell him until after I have the baby. It's my choice"

"Your right, It is your choice. But if you wait to tell him until after the babies born, he may hate you"

Summer shook her head in denial. "No, Seth would never hate me. I'm protecting him. He'll realize that once I do tell him, if I ever do"

"See, Summer, that's what scares me-are you actually considering never telling him?"

Summer scanned through some more clothes. "I will tell him when it feels right. It just doesn't feel right at the moment. Besides, I've got 7 months to tell him. I promise I'll tell him before the babies born"

"Well, I wish you'd tell him sooner but you're as stubborn as your mother was so I guess there's no changing your mind. Oh your step-mother is coming back from rehab Monday, so be on your best behavior" he warned her.

Summer rolled her eyes and devoted her attention back to the clothes on display.

**Newport**

"Hey, you get a hold of Summer?" Ryan asked as Seth entered the pool house.

"Yep-she couldn't talk long though. She was shopping"

Ryan sat in the chair beside Seth. "Well…school sucked" He leaned his head back and examined the ceiling.

"Yeah it did" Seth said, doing the same as Ryan.

"So, how do you think Summer likes school in New York?" Ryan asked, glancing at Seth.

"Dude, it was first day to, and she already needed retail therapy. I'd say not good"

"Yeah you're probably right" Ryan said.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Seth said.

"K, good night" Ryan said.

Seth nodded as in saying the same back, and left the pool house.

He'd made it halfway up the stairs when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Gosh, who could that be" he asked himself as he jogged down the stairs. He pulled the door open and his face went blank.

"Anna?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth needs a friend, don't ya'll agree? lol—I know It's not a very lengthy or detailed chapter but it helped move things along. 2 more chapters tomorrow  (lol can't you tell I have a life?) Also, thanks for all of the reviews! I love them, and they're what keep me writing this story!


	8. Momma's boy or daddy's girl?

**2 Months Later--_Newport_**

It had been two months since Seth opened his door to find Anna standing there. That night she'd told him she was moving back to Newport for good. She was miserable living with her aunt and uncle in Pittsburgh.

Ever since then, the two were constantly together. They would read comic books, play video games, and just talk--like they were before. And amazingly it wasn't awkward. Their past 'dating' experience never seemed to come up. Anna understood that he still had feelings for Summer, even though she wasn't around.

But Seth still hadn't told Summer that Anna was back. He knew she'd be really…worried…I guess the word would be that he would cheat on her, which was something he'd never do.

_**School**_

The bell sounded loudly, dismissing the students to lunch. The usual lunch table was now filled with four people--Seth, Anna, Marissa and Ryan. They weren't replacing Summer, but it did feel good to have another friend around.

"…so I'm spending Thanksgiving with my parents" Marissa said taking a sip of her milk.

"Well Anna is spending Thanksgiving with us again this year. I just hope my mom doesn't get drunk again"

Anna laughed.

"I wish I was there for that one" Ryan laughed, remembering Thanksgiving two years ago. He and Marissa had gone to Chino to get a stolen car. Not how most people spend their Thanksgiving, but it sure made things interesting.

"No, instead we were in Chino getting a stolen car" Marissa added.

They all laughed.

**New York—_School_**

Summer guided herself through the hallway, her ponytail sweeping her back. A light pink shirt covered her basketball-sized stomach. She was already 4 months pregnant, and she had an appointment after school to find out the sex of the baby.

"Hey girl" came a familiar voice behind her. Summer turned around and greeted Katie, one of her best friends. Katie was 6 months pregnant, so she and Katie got along well.

Her auburn, curly hair bounced on her shoulders as her swollen body waddled up to Summer. "So your appointment is after school today right?" Katie asked, making a detour to her locker.

"Yeah. I'm finding out what it's going to be. I really don't care what it is though, as long as it's cute!" Summer said.

Katie laughed. "Well I'm sure Benjamin would like to have a boy to play with" Katie said, referring to her own baby.

"Oh, so you decided on Ben? It's such a cute name" She and Summer had gone through so many books of names, trying to decide what names. Summer still didn't have a clue what she wanted the name to be.

Katie shut her locker door and dug through her paper lunch bag. "Gross, my mom packed me tuna"

Summer made a face. "I'll buy you lunch if you want. I was thinking chili fries and hamburgers" Summer said. Her stomach growled at the sound of that greasy food.

"Yum, that sounds perfect!"

The two girls giggled as they left the school to get their lunch.

Ok, so Summer had a friend. But don't get her wrong, she still hated New York! I mean her and Katie got along really well, partially because they both had buns in the oven, but it still wasn't Newport.

_**Clinic**_

Dr. Richardson moved the device over Summer's oversized tummy. "Strong heartbeat" she said. "Look" she said pointing to the fuzzy screen. "…little arms and legs" she finished.

Summer smiled.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Summer nodded in excitement. "Well, it's looking like it's a…"

Dr. Richardson told Summer what it was, and her face lit up.

She printed the pictures out and Summer looked them over. She could see little toes and fingers starting to form.

She was almost to excited to drive home! Now she had to pick a name, and get things for the nursery, and clothes, and…there just didn't seem to be enough time to get things ready for a baby to enter the world!

The sound of her flat heels echoed through the house as she practically ran to the living room to get the book of names. She grabbed it and plopped down on the couch. She was ready to find a name.

Summer's dad came down the stairs at the sound of Summer's entrance into the house.

"Hey honey, how was the doctors visit? Did you find out what it is?" he asked.

"I sure did" she said smiling.

"Well are you going to keep me waiting forever?"

She laughed. "It's a boy!" she beamed.

Her dad smiled. "Good, because I got something for the baby, hoping it was a boy" her dad said standing up off the couch. "Come here"

Summer smiled. "You got something?"

He nodded, and she followed him up the stairs into the room that was going to be the nursery.

"Close your eyes" he instructed.

She giggled, and did as he told her. Her father walked into the room, and said "OK, open" he said.

The walls were still bare, and there were a few stuffed animals here and there. But there was a huge, wooden crib in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and touched the soft blue blankets that bedded it.

"Oh my gosh dad it's beautiful! But how did you know it was going to be a boy?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Intuition" he replied.

Summer kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, this weekend we can call someone in to paint it, and you can go shopping for the rest of the nursery furniture and things"

Summer smiled. "I can't wait till the nursery gets done!" she said. "Oh, do you want to see the ultrasound pictures? He has little legs and arms" she smiled proudly.

"I'd love to"

**Newport**

_**Cohen Residence**_

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Kirsten asked, sorting through the take-out menus.

They all looked at each other. Usually Kirsten just ordered. She didn't ever really ask them.

"Pizza"

"Chinese"

They both said at the same time. Seth glared at Ryan. "I vote pizza" he said once again.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "I'll order both"

"Hello family" Sandy said, walking into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late" he said kissing Kirsten's cheeked. She nodded him off as she ordered the food.

Kirsten said "thank you" to the people on the phone and walked to the wine case.

"You'll never believe this" Sandy said to Kirsten. Of course, Ryan and Seth were listening in to.

"That girl Holly that the girls used to be friends with is pregnant" he said. Kirsten stopped. "She's 17 years old" Kirsten said, stating the obvious. "That's just awful"

Ryan looked at the floor. Him of all people understood that accidents do happen.

"Yeah, and she's dropping out of school"

Kirsten sighed.

"Boys" Sandy said, addressing them. "If either one of you ever drop out of school I'll kill you"

"Dad, it's our last year" Seth said.

"Yeah, but she still is" he said.

"Well don't worry dad, because I haven't got any girl pregnant, so I have no reason to drop out of school" Seth said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kinda lengthy chapter compared to the last couple. I'm leaving Sunday to go to camp, so I'll be gone till the following Friday. So one more chapter until then!

Please review!


	9. Excuses Excuses

**New York**

Summer pushed the cart through the aisles, looking at all the baby clothes. She pulled a tiny blue outfit off the rack and smiled. It said "Daddy's BIG Boy" on it.

She stared at it, deciding in her mind whether or not to get it. She decided to, because eventually she was going to tell Seth. She put the outfit in the cart and guided through the thick mass of clothes.

Pinks, blues, and yellows were the only colors you could see for quite a distance. She'd already bought the furniture for the nursery, and it was going to be delivered to the house in a week.

The painters set themselves up in the nursery, painting the walls a soft blue. The smooth ceiling was a richer blue, with little yellow stars on it.

The baby kicked, and Summer rubbed her belly. Well actually he just had the hiccups. She'd been feeling a lot of small jumps that sort've felt like kicks lately. Anyway, she asked Dr. Richardson and she said that they were hiccups.

Summer's cell phone vibrated in her purse, and she dug through the lip gloss and make-up until she finally found it.

"Hello"

"Hey" came Seth's voice.

"Hi!" she said, instantly smiling.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um nothing shopping for ba…" she caught herself, thankfully, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shopping for what?"

Summer closed her eyes, racking her brain for a cover. "Shopping for bathing suits" she finally spat out.

Seth got a weird look on his face, and looked outside at the leafless trees. "Summer, its October"

'Damn-it' she thought to herself. "Yeah, but this is when their all on sale" Summer said. Yeah, like she'd ever cared if anything was on sale. But it was the only thing she could think of.

Seth rolled his eyes and dropped the conversation. "So, I was wondering if you could come down for Thanksgiving" True, Seth still hadn't told Summer about Anna. But he was going to if she agreed to come.

Summer smiled, even though she knew she couldn't. He'd take one look at her and her huge belly and run for the hills. "Actually" she started, "I'm having dinner with my dad. He planned a big dinner already so…"

Seth nodded his head in disbelief. It was just another lame excuse. I mean, dinner with her dad? Since when had she started passing him up to spend time with her dad?

"Well I'm gonna go" he said bitterly and clicked the off button.

Summer was shocked. Did he just hang up on her? She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it in disbelief. She knew she could only come up with so many excuses. It was straining their relationship.

She had 5 months until her son was born. What if he broke up with her because he thought she didn't want to see him? I mean, he'd invited her to Newport so many times and she'd always have to make up excuses.

She stuck the phone in her purse and sighed.

**Newport**

"I don't understand why she keeps making up excuses" Seth complained to Ryan.

"Maybe she really does have plans with her dad" Ryan said, glancing over at Seth as he pushed the buttons on the remote control.

"Still, she can come down any weekend and she just chooses not to. I mean, is New York so great that she's forgotten about us. What if she's moved on? What if…"

Ryan tuned Seth out.

"Seth" he finally interrupted him. "Seriously, man, maybe all of her 'excuses' are the truth"

"Ryan, I can tell when she's lying. And her excuses are just that. Excuses"

Ryan shook his head and stood up. "If she's moved on, she'd tell you. She wouldn't lead you on, man. You know she's not like that" Ryan said, walking out of the pool house.

"I'd like to think that, Ryan, but I'm not so sure anymore. She act's so secretive. And, she has this new friend Katelyn or something and she says they have so much in common. I mean, what could Summer possibly have in common with someone from New Jersey whose 6 months pregnant and drives a station wagon?"

Ryan laughed. "Maybe Summer's pregnant" Ryan joked. Seth laughed sarcastically. "Since when did you become so funny?"

"Maybe that's the secret" Ryan said, still joking, heavy sarcasm intended.

"Dude, what would you do if she was and never told you?" Ryan added.

"I'd never speak to her again. See that's why I love her…because even though she's being secretive now, she's still honest"

Ryan crinkled his forehead and looked at Seth in confusion. "You do realize that makes no sense, right?"

"Yeah" he said, nodding.

Ryan laughed.

**New York**

"I just feel so bad lying to him, and making up excuses not to go there to visit" Summer complained to Katie.

"I'm telling you Summer, you have to tell him. Hey, what about Christopher?" Katie said, changing the subject. They were both looking through name books, Summer still trying to decide on one.

Summer wrinkled her nose.

"mmmk…what about Lance?"

Summer shook her head. None of these names seemed to click.

"Summer, you're way too picky" she laughed.

Summer laughed. "What about Elijah?" she asked, looking at Katie who was across the room in a bean bag chair. Summer lay on her bed.

Katie thought about it. "Elijah Matthew Cohen" she said aloud.

Summer shook her head at it. She had decided on Matthew as the middle name for sure, and was giving the baby Seth's last name.

"What about Victor?"

"Victor Matthew Cohen" Summer said. She shook her head no. "My gosh it's so hard to pick a name. I mean, I'll be calling him this for the rest of his life"

Katie raised her eyebrows as in saying "yes" and looked back down at the book.

"Come on, lets go shopping or something" Summer said, standing up.

**The Street**

Summer and Katie walked down the sidewalk of New York, passing all kinds of stores; their tummy's facing the world.

"Ya know…" Katie started.

Just then a woman yelled "Caden Vance, you get back here right now!"

Summer stopped in her tracks. Once Katie realize Summer wasn't beside her anymore she turned around and walked a few feet back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know what I want his name to be" Summer said, glad she'd finally picked one.

"Caden Matthew Cohen"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last chapter till next Saturday! Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them. It wasn't a long chapter, but I promised two today so I wrote you guys 2!


	10. A New Arrival

Katie crooked her eyebrow. "Caden?" she asked, as if she didn't understand. "You don't like it?" Summer asked, biting her bottom lip.

Katie let out a small laugh. "Well it doesn't really matter if I like it. I mean, you're the one calling him Caden for the rest of his life. And you got his name off some kid on the street running away from his mom. Like, what if that name is cursed or something?"

Summer gave Katie a confused look and rolled her eyes. "It's just the first name I've heard that I can really see myself calling him" Summer said pulling the door to Bloomingdales open.

"How do you spell that anyways?" Katie asked, pulling a shirt off the rack. Her eyes widened at the price and she quickly stuck it back.

"Ya know, I don't even know why I come in this place. It's not like I can fit in any of these clothes with my huge belly" Summer said, disregarding Katie's previous question.

"At least you can afford this stuff" Katie said, looking at price tags. "I mean seriously, $200 for a shirt? I get all my clothes at JC Penney, and the last shirt I got cost $30, and my dad almost had a heart attack"

Summer sighed. She wasn't used to having friends that weren't rolling in cash. Katie lived in a one story, 4 bedroom house. It was toward the outer skirts of the city, in a quiet subdivision. And she had a family. She had one younger brother and 2 younger sisters.

They had a fenced in back yard with a dog, and their front yard proved a woman with a passion for flowers lived in the house. They never ate take-out, and rarely went out to eat. Katie's mom stayed home, and she cooked all the time.

Summer loved going over to their house because it made her feel secure. She'd never experienced a family like that. A family that had drawings of scribbles hanging on the refrigerator, and pictures of the kids everywhere you looked.

Summer's thoughts went away when she saw Katie waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello, Summer? You haven't said a word in like 5 minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just-" Summer began to say, but Katie's cell phone ring interrupted her.

"Sorry" she said, flipping her phone open.

"Hello? Hey mom" Katie said, dragging the last 2 words out.

Katie rolled her eyes, and Summer laughed.

"No, I'm shopping with Summer. Yeah…ok hold on"

Summer laughed when Katie handed Summer her cell phone. Every time Katie's mom called Katie, she'd always have to talk to Summer before the phone call ended. Actually, Summer thought of Katie's mom as her mom.

Katie's mom, Debby, even told Summer to call her 'mom'.

"Hey mom" Summer said, walking to another rack. Katie laughed. Ever since she and Summer had been friends she'd come over all the time. She practically lived at her house.

"Yes, of course I'll be over"

Summer glanced at Katie who was rolling her eyes and laughing, and Summer laughed to.

"love you to. Bye"

Summer hung up the phone and laughed.

"It's kind of sad when my mom talks to you more than me" Katie said, laughing.

Summer laughed. "She's cooking roast. She wants me to come over tonight so she can see the ultra-sound pictures" Summer said, pulling the door open and walking out, Katie following.

"Didn't she see them already?" Katie asked, thinking back.

Summer laughed. "Yeah, she did. She probably wants to make copies of them like she does with all the rest of them"

Katie laughed. "My moms crazy"

**3 Months Later**

Summer's cell phone buzzed loudly, and she weakly opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. She squinted at the bright red letters that read 2:45 a.m.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, laying her head back down on her pillow, closing her heavy eyelids.

"Hey Sum it's me" a breathless person said on the other line.

Summer's eyes flew open.

"Katie, are you ok?" she asked. Summer knew it was around Katie's due date.

Katie and Summer stayed on the phone long enough for Summer to know that Katie was in labor. She popped some flip flops on, grabbed a jacket, and flew out of her house.

**Newport—_Cohen Residence_**

Seth lay in his bed, running his fingers over the frame that held Summer's picture. It had been 5 months since he'd seen her last, and he'd invited her to Newport like 45 times. Every time was a different excuse though.

He didn't want to break up with her. He still loved her just as much as he did when she left; maybe more, if that was possible. But it wasn't working out. He and Anna had become closer, and she was here, in Newport.

He just didn't see how it was going to work with him and Summer anymore.

He set the picture back down on his night stand and looked at the numbers on his clock.

11:45

His eyes strayed to another picture on his stand of Summer sitting in his lap laughing.

He grabbed both pictures and turned them around. He had to end it.

**New York—_Hospital_**

Summer walked in the delivery room and walked to the bed in the center of the room where Katie was. Her face was red and sweaty.

"Hey" Summer said, pulling a chair up.

"So I'm guessing it's kind of painful?" Summer asked, weakly smiling.

Katie let out a quiet laugh. "You can't even imagine. I'm only 9 centimeters dilated to, which means I have just a little while to go" she complained.

Summer gave her a sympathetic look. "So Jakes not here?" she asked, referring to the father of Katie's baby.

Katie sighed. "No. He uh…he doesn't want anything to do with this baby. He said he wasn't going to ruin his future"

Summer looked down at her feet. If she were in that hospital bed right now, would Cohen be beside her, holding her hand? Or would he be like Jake, and be in bed while his child was being born?

She bit her lip. Katie had decided to drop out of school once Benjamin arrived. If she had told Cohen, would he have ruined his future and dropped out of school? Would he have left his family behind to come live in the hell hole they call New York? Would he ruin his life and sacrifice everything to be with her?

Knowing him, he would. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't ruin his life like that. She'd never forgive herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Katie let out a shrill scream, and Katie grabbed Summer's hand, turning it white.

Katie's mom was on the other side of the bed, coaching her daughter.

Summer heard the nurse check Katie and announce that she was indeed 10 centimeters, and as soon as the doctor got there she could push.

Nurses rushed around, getting blankets ready, and calling and re-calling the doctor to locate him. Finally, he arrived; Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

The next 20 minutes seemed to go in slow motion. Katie didn't have any medications to numb the pain because she didn't believe in doing that, but Summer was sure she was regretting it by now.

Katie's face was sheet white, and squished together. Scream after painful yell came out of her mouth. And finally her body relaxed as the doctor announced that it was a boy.

A small cry entered the room, and the volume soon got louder. Baby Ben was covered in blood, which you would think would make Summer say "Eww"

But it didn't. She watched in amazement as the nurse handed a clean Ben over to Katie, and she watched tears stream down Katie's sweaty face.

Summer rubbed her 7 month pregnant belly. In 2 months she'd be in this very same hospital, having her very own baby.

The question was, did she want Cohen there?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for not writing a chapter sooner. I know I promised one on Saturday, but it was a busy weekend. Not to mention I sort of had a writing block, and didn't know what I wanted to happen in this chapter.

More chapters coming soon. I'm going to warn you now, it's going to get kind of intense and dramatic, so get ready.


	11. A Last Minute Decision

Summer groggily waddled into her room and plopped down on the edge of her bed.

Her head was spinning from the very eventful night. She was scared, which was something she'd never admit to anyone.

She was scared to give birth, scared to tell Seth, but also scared that she'd have to raise this baby by herself if she didn't tell him.

She searched her mind for things to do, and finally decided to watch The Valley, even though it was 6:00 am. There was no way she was going to school today anyways.

She rose from the bed, slowly, and guided her way to the TV. Pulling the first season off the shelf, she studied it. She didn't really feel like watching the first season.

Hadn't she recorded some episodes from the second season? She looked down at a blank tape on the shelf, and decided that must be what was on it.

She walked into the bathroom, expecting to hear the theme song to her favorite show. But instead, shrieks, giggles, and the familiar voices she loved so much filled her room.

Narrowing her eyes, she backed out of the bathroom. The TV displayed Summer and Seth wrestling at the Cohen house.

A smile spread across her face as she watched the video.

"Welcome to the Cohen wrestling match" Marissa said, standing in front of the camera, curling iron in hand, acting as if it were a microphone.

The camera was steadily shaking, probably because Ryan was laughing.

Marissa laughed and stepped aside.

Summer giggled as she saw what was taking place behind the camera.

"Cohen get off me" she shrieked.

"No ma'am!" he shouted, tickling her more.

The wrestling continued until finally he crashed his lips against hers.

"Gosh guys get a room" Marissa said, grabbing a pillow and hitting the two. When they didn't stop, she jumped on their bodies that were lying in the floor that was once their wrestling spot.

The camera shook as Ryan set it on the table, forgetting to turn it off, and Summer watched as he ran in with the bunch. Pillows flew across the room, and laughter filled her ears.

A tear streamed down her face, curving around her nose and seeping into her lips.

A blue screen appeared, and Summer wiped the following tears away. But soon she was looking at another set of old memories.

"Cohen, give me the camera" Summer said, trying to grab it.

She saw Ryan and Marissa chasing each other with water guns in the background, and it appeared that they were at the beach.

Summer saw her hand fly in front of the camera, and heard a thud.

"Please Cohen"

"After you hit me?" he asked. "Back off bitch"

Summer zoned out of the video. She cleared her clogged throat, and wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

She looked at the TV again and saw water shoot on the lens.

"My moms going to kill you" was the last words Summer heard before the tape went blank again.

She weakly laughed and pushed the 'off' button.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Cohen's number.

No answer.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, rubbing her belly, talking to Caden. "Should we tell your daddy about you?"

She felt the baby move, and she giggled. "We should, should we?" she asked, smiling.

**Cohen Residence**

Seth held his cell phone in hand, and read the screen.

'1 missed call'

He knew she'd called. He had listened to it ring, and had stared at the screen that displayed her name.

He was going to break up with her that night, he'd decided. It hurt him so bad to even think about doing that, but he didn't have a choice. She was probably in New York doing god knows what with god knows who.

"Ya know Captain Oats" he began. "I really hate to think she'd cheat on me. But why else would she avoid me. Of course she did just call me, which isn't exactly avoiding me. But that's not the point because you see, that's the first time she's called me in like a month" Seth rambled on to Captain Oats who listened intently, not daring to interrupt.

**New York**

"Summer, honey, what are you still doing in bed?" she heard her father ask. She wasn't sure if it was real or in a dream, so she ignored it.

"Summer?"

Ok, not a dream. Summer tiredly opened her eyes and fixated them on her dad. She squinted at the bright sunlight that flooded her room.

"Katie had her baby like at 2. I've been at the hospital all morning" she said, pulling the covers over her head.

Her dad pulled them away. "You can't start missing school though. Pretty soon you're going to have to take a week or two off so you can take care of your own baby. You can't afford to miss any extra days"

Summer sighed and, unwillingly, got ready for school.

**Newport—School**

"So, did you talk to Summer yet?" Ryan asked, walking with Seth to first period.

"Uh…well…uh…no. But I'm going to" he stuttered.

"So once you do, are you and Anna gonna…?"

"Maybe, I don't really know. I mean, some feelings are there. But I've never felt the way I feel for Summer for anyone else"

"I don't understand why you don't just ask her why she's avoiding you before you go and break up with her" Ryan said, entering the classroom.

"Um, maybe because I'm too scared to know the reason. I mean, right now I can just assume she's cheating on me. But if I were to know for sure, I think I'd be a whole lot more of a mess" Seth said, acting as if it were something Ryan should have already known.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and pulled a book out of his bag just as the bell sounded.

**New York**

Summer walked into the New York hospital and rode the elevator up to Katie's room.

Ok, so she was supposed to be at school. But seriously, smelly old school with weird guys who hit on her despite her huge tummy. Or clean smelling hospital with itty bitty baby all wrapped in blue that smelled like baby powder?

Hospital, definitely.

"Hey" she said, entering the small room.

Katie sat up a little straighter and smiled. "Hey" she whispered.

Summer noticed Ben in the tiny cart beside Katie's bed.

She walked over and watched him sleep, his chest rising up and down.

"He's so beautiful" Summer said, smiling at Katie.

"Yeah he is" she said, never ripping her eyes from her son.

"So guess what?" Katie asked.

"What?" Summer asked, looking at her intently.

"Jake came by earlier this morning" Katie said.

Summer's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? What happened?"

Katie looked so happy. She couldn't stop smiling. "Well he took one look at Ben and asked to hold him. He even fed him. And then he asked me if he could help me out, and be there for me"

Summer waddled over toward the bed a little more and gave Katie a brief hug. Her belly would only allow her to bend over so far.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you"

Katie and Summer chatted a little longer, and finally Summer decided to go home to sleep.

**Cohen Residence**

Seth dialed Summer's digits, and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" she asked, yawning.

Seth scrunched his face up. Was she asleep? He looked at the clock. It was only 6 o'clock in Newport, which meant it was like 9 in New York.

"Hey" he said, after realizing he hadn't said anything in about 10 seconds.

Her face lit up.

"Hey" she said.

"Listen, we really need to talk" he said, changing the tone in his voice.

"You've been gone for like 7 months now, and I've seen you once in all of that time. We don't even call each other as much anymore because it just makes it so much harder…it just doesn't seem to be wor-" he said.

Summer breathed heavily. Was he breaking up with her?

"Hey Seth, do you want to maybe-"

Summer racked her brain for the familiar voice she'd just heard in the background.

"Is that Anna?" Summer asked, finally placing the voice with a person.

Seth sighed.

"Oh I get it. You're going to dump me to get back together with her?" she asked. Tears threatened her eyes, finally breaking through after a few moments.

She clicked the off button and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. He broke up with her! Or he was trying to anyways. And since when was Anna back in Newport?

Summer threw back her covers, and rushed to her closet. She grabbed a few outfits and crammed them in a suitcase, flying down the stairs as fast as her swollen feat would allow her.

"Dad" she said, locating him on the couch reading the newspaper. He didn't even glance up.

"I need your credit card" she said hurriedly.

"For what?" he asked, still not glancing up, figuring it was for some clothes or shoes.

Her dad dropped the newspaper and took his glasses off when she answered.

"I'm going to Newport. I'm telling Seth!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alrighty, second chapter today! Kind of a lengthy chapter. It doesn't look to long on here but it was like 7 pages on word! lol

Anyways, please review, and thanks for the reviews I've got for previous chapters!


	12. Blackness

_I would just like to point out that I did some research on pregnant woman flying, and they'll allow it with doctor's consent. Just thought I'd let ya'll know so I didn't confuse any of you._

**Airport—New York**

Summer glared at the lady behind the ticket desk. "Listen, I have got to get back to California to tell the father of my child that I'm having his child" she argued.

The woman stared at her, not changing her expression.

"Ma'am, if you don't have a doctors note saying you can fly, or a doctors note that says when your due date is, I cannot allow you to fly"

"Listen" Summer said, glancing at the nametag the young woman was wearing. "Terry" she said coldly. "Let me on that damn plane. I'm at a very hormonal stage right now, and I'm not afraid to hit you!"

The lady backed away from the desk. "Listen, if you give me your doctors name and number, I can try and contact her"

Summer smiled as though she'd accomplished something. She gave the clerk her doctor's number, and listened intently as the phone conversation progressed.

'Terry' eyed Summer cautiously throughout the conversation. Finally, she put the phone on its receiver.

"That'll be $300"

Summer smiled and handed the credit card over.

**Newport—_Cohen Residence_**

"She hung up on me" Seth said, staring into oblivion.

"Dude, you broke up with her. Did you expect her to be all peachy about it?" his best friend and, oddly enough, brother, replied.

"Do you think I made a mistake? I mean, what if she really wasn't cheating on me. What if she has been like faithful to me this whole time. Maybe her excuses are really true"

Had he made a mistake?

Ryan looked at him crazily. Hadn't he been telling Seth these things for like the past week?

"Seth, where were those thoughts an hour ago?"

Seth eyed Ryan.

"I think I just made like the biggest mistake of my life, and knowing Summer she'll never talk to me again"

**Plane**

Would he ever talk to her again? If he didn't, she would understand to a certain extent. I mean, she was just trying to look out for his future. But she still had lied to him…about something rather…important.

Summer looked out at the sky. It was 7:00 when she left New York, which meant it was only 4:00 in Newport. It would be 10 when she would finally arrive in California.

But she didn't care. She didn't time things right, but she also didn't plan on Cohen breaking up with her either. And she wasn't about to lose the love of her life and the father of her child to Anna Stern!

She leaned her head back against the seat, sighing. It was going to be a long night.

**Newport—Airport**

Summer rolled her suitcase through the airport best she could, and called a taxi. Rain beat down outside. Stepping outside to wait for the cab, the January air hit her, and shivers ran up and down her body.

She received a few stares from people she knew, but she just brushed them off. She'd forgotten that no one in Newport knew she was pregnant.

The taxi finally arrived, and the man got out, putting her stuff in the trunk. Finally they pulled away from the airport, and nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach. What would his reaction be?

"The weather's not usually like this" the man said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know. I used to live here"

The man nodded and kept talking, but Summer zoned him out. She didn't feel like talking to some middle-aged bald guy about the weather in California. She had more important things to worry about!

She just looked out the window, examining the water-filled ditches. How long had it been raining here?

Bright lights blinded Summer's eyes, as a car headed straight for the taxi. She heard a scream, unaware if she's the one who did it. She placed her hand over her stomach as a flying sensation came over her.

**Cohen Residence**

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad" Seth said walking his way up the stairs. Sandy and Kirsten said goodnight to their obviously upset son, and exchanged glances.

"They'll get back together" Kirsten said.

"I bet you 10 bucks they'll be back together before summer"

"You've got yourself a deal" she said, holding her hand out to shake with his, then both of them turning their attention back to the TV.

**Newport—_the ditch_**

Summer's head was throbbing, and there was a sharp pain running up and down her body. What was going on?

She saw ambulance lights, and she heard a loud drilling noise. The windshield was cracked, and there was no taxi driver in the front seat. Had they wrecked?

She could feel the blood trickling down her face. Her hair was caked with it.

A tear escaped her eye and ran down her scratchy face as a pain shot through her stomach.

The world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well it's not a HUGE cliffhanger, but I'd still say it was, don't ya think? New chapter later on today or tomorrow!


	13. Sweet Child of Mine

Sunlight flooded through the opened-curtain window. Her head was still pounding, and her body was sore.

She opened her glassy eyes and looked around the room. She was in the hospital.

Memories from the previous night replayed in her mind. They pulled her out of the car, and rolled her towards the ambulance. She was awake by then, and a mass of people were out of their cars, gathered around the wreckage site.

She looked to her side, and the last thing she saw was the Cohen family. Seth.

Summer rubbed her hands on her belly, but stopped halfway through. It was flat. Flat. There was nothing there. She tried to sit up, but pain seized her.

Where was Caden? Was he ok? Did Seth already know about the baby?

She took the wire resting by her side and clicked the button on the end of it. Moments later a nurse appeared.

"Well good morning Miss. Roberts" she smiled. "I didn't think you'd be awake for hours"

"Where's my baby?" Summer asked, interrupting her. The nurse's expression changed to a solemn one.

Summer saw the worry in her eyes.

"Where's my baby?" she asked again.

"Let me go get your doctor" she said, rushing out of the room. A tear sprang out of her eye. He was ok wasn't he?

**Hospital—_waiting room_**

Seth flipped through a comic book, not even reading it. Kirsten sat in the corner with Sandy, Marissa and Ryan not to far away.

Kirsten thought back to the night before. Seth had just gone up to bed, when the news flashed on saying there was a serious accident on the highway. A taxi driver was killed, and a young girl by the name of Summer Roberts was in the back seat. They were withholding the information on her condition.

She and Sandy stared at the screen as the newsman stood in front of the crash site. The car was in the ditch, smashed to bits. An 18-wheeler had hit them.

They woke Seth up immediately, and rushed out of the house to the site where the crash had happened.

The family watched as they wheeled the gurney over to the ambulance and lifted her up into it.

She was rushed into surgery, and the family decided to wait until she woke up.

**Summer's Room**

"NO!" Summer screamed. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"_You lost the baby. We had to do an emergency c-section. But his lugs weren't developed enough, and the impact of the crash…he was to far gone. We did everything we could. We're sorry."_

Her body shook frantically. "No no no no" she said over and over again, covering her face with her hands.

Summer's dad interrupted the conversation with the doctor, and asked them to please leave.

He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his weeping daughter. "I just got here baby" he said, rocking her back and worth.

"They said that I…that I…that I lost him"

She shook even harder.

"Shh" he said, rocking her still.

Summer buried her head into her dad's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She'd lost her baby. Her baby boy was gone. The one thing that was going to save her from New York was gone. He was ripped away from her in a flash.

**Waiting Room**

Summer's dad walked into the waiting room and saw the Cohen's and Marissa.

Seth jumped out of his chair. "How is she?" he asked quickly.

He stared at Seth for a moment, trying to decide if he knew about the baby. From all appearance, he didn't.

"She's asleep, but she was awake. She's going through some-what of a tough time"

"Mr. Roberts" a shaken voice from behind him asked. He turned to see Katie, Summer's friend from New York.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to face her. "You should be home with your baby"

"And you are?" Marissa asked, standing up.

"I'm Katie, Summer's friend from New York. So is she ok?" she asked, turning her attention back on Summer's dad.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" he asked, pulling her out of the waiting room.

Curious eyes watched the two intently.

"She lost the baby in the accident" he whispered to Katie.

A stunned look overcame her face. She paused for what felt like hours before she finally said "Oh my gosh"

"But listen, none of them know she was pregnant. Summer's got to tell them on her own time. So please try and not let anything slip"

Katie nodded and walked back in the waiting room, sitting down in a burgundy cushioned chair.

**Summer's Room—_hour or so later_**

Summer stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly. But last night it wasn't. Coming back to Newport was the biggest mistake of her life, because if she hadn't, she would have never lost the baby.

It was her fault. She had nobody else to blame.

"Hey Summer"

Summer turned her head towards the entrance of the door.

"Hey dad" she said without any emotion. All of her words sounded dry.

He sighed.

"Are you up to visitors?

She thought for a moment. "Is Seth…is he still here?"

Her dad nodded, then left the room to retrieve him. So what was she going to say?

"_Hey Seth, I was pregnant with your baby. But your ass broke up with me so I had to rush back to Newport, which was a mistake because I lost the baby"_

I mean, that was the truth, as harsh as it did sound. It was a lot to digest. I mean, first she had to tell him she was pregnant. That was huge enough. But now she also had to tell him that she killed it.

There was a light knock on the door.

Better hurry up and figure out what you're going to say, Summer, she said to herself.

Seth entered the room following the knock on the door, and walked to the bed.

He winced just looking at her. She was bruised and scratched, and in pain. He wanted to kill the driver that caused the crash for hurting her.

He awkwardly looked at her. Could he hug her? I mean, would she let him? He had broken up with her. That just made this whole situation more awkward.

He kept staring, and finally they made eye contact. Tears were starting to brim.

"Seth…we really need to talk"

"No, let me go first. The only reason I broke up with you was because I thought you were like cheating on me or didn't want to be with me or whatever. My feelings for you have definitely not changed, and…"

"…and I know that. I came back to Newport because I wanted you back, and I was going to get you back. But also because I had to tell you something really important"

He looked at her curiously before pulling up a chair and sitting in it. "What do you have to tell me?"

Summer looked down at her fumbling hands that were resting in her lap.

"I'm going to be in the hospital for a few more days to heal from surgery"

"I know, and…"

"Seth, please just listen" she said, briefly shutting her eyes.

She reopened them, teary eyed, and looked at him. "Please" she whispered.

"I had to have an emergency c-section"

Seth sat straighter up in the chair. "For wh…for what?"

Summer felt like screaming. She couldn't even make eye contact with me. Why did this have to be so damn hard!

"I was…I was pregnant" she closed her eyes, expecting to hear yelling and screaming coming her way. But she didn't.

"So you did cheat on me?"

Instead, she heard a mixture of sadness and madness in Seth's tone.

"No, no never. Of course not!"

Seth looked at her confusingly. "Summer, we haven't had sex since you left so unless you've been pregnant this whole time and haven't told me…"

Summer looked up at him.

"You were pregnant and never told me?"

His voice sounded shaky.

"Listen, Cohen, I know what you're thinking. But I was just looking out for your future. I knew if I told you that you'd want to help me and I couldn't ruin your life like that. You wouldn't have been happy in New York and I was not about to rip you away from your family"

She panicked. She couldn't lose him over this. She knew she probably would, but she was trying everything she could to not.

"So where's…where's the baby?"

Summer fumbled with her hands even more. Tears started pouring out. That question had a lot of depth.

"I uh…I lost him in the crash"

She started to shake from holding the tears back. She didn't want to lose it in the middle of this conversation.

She sniffled, and then swiped the tears away.

Seth just stared at her, crying. How could she have kept this from him? A pregnancy was already a lot to process. But now he was also forced to swallow the fact that she had been pregnant, but it was killed in the crash?

Seth stood up and walked to the door.

"Seth please don't go" he heard a teary voice from behind him.

"Summer, I can't be here right now. I'm scared of what else you might tell me!"

He slammed the door closed.

Summer flinched from the loud sound, then started to sob violently. She had to make him understand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AH! Please don't kill me! I told ya'll it was going to get kind of dramatic, and this isn't even the beginning. So hang in there with me


	14. Frantic Tears and Happy Faces

**The Hospital**

Rain drops slid down the glass window. Lightening and thunder clapped outside, jarring Summer awake. Her head pounded and her body was sore. After a few moments she grabbed at her stomach.

It was flat! It wasn't a dream! Had she really lost her son?

Summer pushed a button requesting a nurse, and one came in a few minutes later. Tears were coming fiercely down Summer's face.

"Where's my baby? Is he ok? Is he alright?" she asked frantically.

The nurse smiled. "Calm down Miss. Roberts. He's in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He was premature so he's been having a lot of trouble. He's going to be here for awhile"

Her tears turned from worried, frantic ones to happy, frantic ones. It was just a dream. He was alive!

"Is there any way that I can see him?"

"Well sure you can" she said, smiling warmly.

Summer wiped the tears away as the nurse rolled her wheelchair to the NICU.

There were dozens of babies around, lying in clear boxes, connected to dozens of wires.

Tears strolled out of her eyes when she reached her own baby. There were wires everywhere, keeping him alive. But looking past them all, she saw her baby boy.

One of his little hands was resting on his bear tummy, and she smiled.

"Hey my precious boy" she whispered, as If it'd hurt him if she spoke loudly.

"You can hold him if you like" another nurse said, walking up to her. "I'm Leanna" she said, gesturing her hand towards Summer.

Summer shook her hand. "It's really ok? I mean, it won't hurt him"

Leanna laughed. "Of course not honey. But it can only be for a few minutes"

Summer smiled as the middle aged nurse handed Caden to her. He was so tiny, and weighed next to nothing. But she was just so happy that he was ok, and that he was alive.

She took his tiny hands in hers, and counted each little finger. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful as he slept.

He had an intimation of brown hair on his head, and little freckles on his nose.

He looked a lot like her. She saw traces of Seth, though. He had Seth's lips, and his ears. She didn't know about the eyes yet, but she hoped they looked like Seth's.

**Waiting Room**

Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten, Anna, and Neil sat quietly in the waiting room. The surgeon had come out the previous night to tell them that the caesarian section went well, and that it was a boy.

At first they thought it was a mistake, and that the surgeon had meant to tell another group of people. But then Summer's dad rushed into the waiting room, fresh from New York, begging to know about her condition.

Seth told him the mistake, without mentioning the fact that they thought it was a mistake, and Neil, her dad, had mumbled 'thank god'.

By this point no one was more confused than Seth. Neil didn't seem to be thinking clearly, and when Seth pushed the topic, telling him that the baby was a boy, Neil said he knew.

So there they were, all stunned at the fact that Summer was pregnant, and had just had Seth's son that he knew absolutely nothing about.

And Neil was angry at himself for telling them. But he was worried about his own daughter. He wasn't thinking.

**Summer's Room**

Summer held her son's birth certificate in her hand. After telling what she wanted her sons name to be, it was completed.

He weighed 4lb 1 1/2oz.

She looked it over once more, glad that she wasn't holding a birth certificate _and _a death certificate.

"Come in" Summer offered after someone tapped on her door. She looked at the entrance to her door to see Seth standing there, staring at her.

She flipped the birth certificate over on her lap, and sat up a little straighter. She finally made contact with his eyes, and they stared at each other for such a long time. She could tell he was upset. She could tell he hadn't slept. She could tell a million things just from looking into his hazel eyes.

"I don't bite" she said, breaking the contact and the silence.

He sighed and walked into the room a little further.

"I know about the baby"

Summer started fumbling with her fingers. It was a habit of hers. She only did it when she was nervous or scared.

She bit her bottom lip. "How did you find out?"

He grabbed a chair from across the room and set it beside her bed. "Well, the doctor wanted to let us know the c-section went well and that you had a boy…"

"…we. We had a boy" she said.

She felt as though he was burning holes through her. He wouldn't stop staring at her.

Never breaking his gaze, he said "I don't understand why you didn't just tell me"

Summer stopped fumbling with her hands. He didn't sound mad, or even look mad. He looked hurt, though, and she knew she was the cause of that.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your future. I didn't want you to feel like you had to move to New York to be there for me. I wanted you to finish high school in Newport and graduate and go to college and not sacrifice your whole future for me and Caden"

"Caden? What's his middle name?"

Summer smiled. "Matthew" she answered.

"Caden Matthew Roberts" Seth said out loud.

"Cohen" she corrected. "Caden Matthew Cohen"

Seth was trying really hard to be mad at her right now, but it wasn't working. She was cracking him.

"Cohen, huh?" he asked smiling.

Summer smiled. Did he actually understand why she didn't tell?

"Well, I mean his girlfriends can't exactly call him Roberts. That just sounds lame"

Seth stood up and walked toward the bed. He took her scratched up hand in his and rubbed this thumb over her finger.

"I'm not saying that I'm not upset you didn't tell me…but I can't stand to not be with you when you're around. I broke up with you because you kept making excuses to not see me, and I thought you were cheating on me. Now that I know the real reason…I want to work this out with you"

Summer was about as stunned as she was when she had told her father she was pregnant and he actually acted civil. Seth accepting it and wanting her back just seemed like to much to ask for.

**NICU**

Summer visited the NICU for the second time that day, but the second time was different than the first. This time she brought Caden's dad with her. The nurse handed the sleeping infant to Seth. His facial expression was priceless.

"Hey big guy" he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya'll actually thought I'd kill that baby for real? I'm shocked! lol

Nope, baby Caden is not dead, he's very much alive.

Controversy-queen you guessed my secret! I was planning to make the death a dream the whole time.

Anyways I hope you all don't hate me anymore now that you know the truth! Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow!


	15. So Much For My Happy Ending

**2 Days Later**

Summer blew a kiss to Caden, then turned and walked out of the NICU. She was discharged from the hospital. But Caden, of course, wasn't. The doctors said he'd be out in about 4 weeks, or longer.

The ride down the elevator was a long one. Well, actually, it only took about a minute. But leaving her baby behind at the hospital seemed weird. She felt like she was abandoning him why he was fighting for his life.

Seth had been to the hospital constantly the past two days. But he didn't talk to her a lot. He'd just come to see Caden, check up on her, and then he'd leave. And what really burned Summer was the fact that he brought Anna every time he came. She wasn't allowed in the NICU though. Only family was, which made Summer blissfully happy!

She'd thought that maybe Seth wanted to get back together. That didn't seem the case. Even though he had said he wanted to work through all of this, she jumped to conclusions. He doubtfully meant their relationship. He probably just meant that he wanted to work through this baby stuff, and when he'd get to see Caden.

Of course, seeing him wouldn't be a problem because Summer's dad had said they were moving back to Newport. Summer protested, asking what he would do about the clinic, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said they should have moved back as soon as they had found out she was pregnant.

**Cohen Residence**

"So you told her you wanted to work it out and that when you're around her you have to be with her, yet you avoid her?" Ryan asked, pushing a piece of dry cereal into his mouth.

Seth glanced at him. "It's just…imagine if Theresa had never told you she was pregnant. She just up and left and you find out 7 months later only because she got in a car accident. I mean, what if she never planned to tell me!"

Ryan thought for a moment. "Still man, you shouldn't have told her you wanted her back, and then ignored her. And you REALLY shouldn't have brought Anna to the hospital with you"

"Why not?" a clueless Seth asked.

Ryan looked at him in disbelief. "Because she came to Newport because you broke up with her. She clearly wanted you back"

Seth grabbed a bagel and smeared cream cheese on it, Cohen style. "Well I can't just act like everything's all peachy. She lied to me about my baby"

"And for that, I'm really sorry"

Seth spun around to see Summer. "Your mom let me in" she said, pointing behind her.

"I'll just leave you two to talk" Ryan said, grabbing the box of cereal and leaving the kitchen.

Seth watched him leave, then faced Summer again.

"We really need to talk" Summer said. "I know you've been avoiding me, and I don't blame you. But in the hospital you confused me and I thought that you…that you wanted to get back together" she said, looking at her feet.

Seth sighed. "I just don't know how to forgive you for this. I mean, I'm still in shock. One moment I'm this dorky teenager who reads comic books and mumbles so you say, and the next I'm supposed to change into some responsible person. You've had 7 months to adjust to that. I've had two days"

Summer walked closer to Seth, but he backed up a little. "Listen, I'm not asking you to become some responsible, stiff adult who doesn't have any dreams or passions or anything like that. I'm not even asking you to father Caden if you don't want to"

"Summer, I can't just act like I don't have a son. I can't just decide to not be a father to him"

"No Cohen, that's where you're wrong, because you can say just that, and I'll understand. And even if you do decide to be there for him, I don't want you to change. I want you to teach him about Wonder Woman and Spiderman and be the same person that you are"

Seth stared at her, softening his gaze.

"I have to think…because right now my head is just going a million different directions"

He grabbed the keys to his moms range rover, looked at Summer once more, and left the house.

Summer leaned against the island. So what happens now?

**Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom**

"I'm just so disappointed in the both of them" Kirsten said. "I mean, a few months ago we were talking about Holly and how she had gotten pregnant, and the whole time Summer was walking around New York just as pregnant as Holly"

Sandy straightened his tie up. "We can't blame just Summer though. I mean, Caden is Seth's son to"

"I'm not blaming Summer. I'm just saying that no one here knew she was pregnant. Marissa swears she had no idea. I mean, why keep it a secret?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sandy said.

"And our poor baby is going through hell right now. I mean, learning your a father one night when you think your girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend is dying. I mean, could you imagine?"

"It's a lot to swallow" Sandy said. "Plus we're grandparents now"

Kirsten's eyes grew wide. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Summer's downstairs talking to Seth"

Sandy turned around, eyeing his wife. "Are you sure? Because I don't hear any yelling"

Kirsten gave him a look. "When I answered the door I was trying my best to not interrogate her"

"So how's Caden doing?" Sandy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Kirsten.

"Well Summer said at the hospital he would have to be there for about 4 weeks, maybe longer"

Sandy shook his head and sighed. "This week is just full of bad things"

**Pool house**

"I just can't believe she didn't tell me" Marissa said, lying on Ryan's bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryan did the same. "I mean she tells me everything"

"I can't believe she didn't tell Seth. He is not happy about it either"

Marissa turned her head to look at Ryan. "I bet he hates her now. Poor Sum…I'm sure she has her reasons. I haven't even got to talk to her. She's been in the NICU since they'd let her out of her room"

Ryan sighed. "He doesn't hate her. He just severely dislikes her. I can't say that I blame him though"

"Ryan" Marissa said. She was sticking up for her best friend. She knew Summer would never intentionally hurt Seth.

"Well, the only explanation she gave him was that she didn't want to screw up his future. That she wanted him to go to college and stuff without having to look after her while she was pregnant"

Marissa sighed. "Ok, so it's not really that good of an explanation, but her intentions were good"

"I guess…but he still had every right to know. I mean, it's his baby to"

They both sighed, again, and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Ya know, we sigh a lot" Ryan said.

Marissa sighed, and then broke into laughter.

**The Hospital**

Summer rode in the elevator up to the floor that had the NICU on it. She had just left, she knew. But she had to see her baby boy. She felt guilty enough leaving him for a second.

She saw Leanna in the hallway, who told her Caden was awake. Summer eye's lit up. Every time she'd gone to see him he was sleeping.

Summer practically ran to the main room with all the babies, but stopped once she reached it. There, sitting in the rocking chair in front of Caden's 'box' was Seth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lol ya'll are guessing everything coming up in my chapters.

**kursk**, I had just got done writing this chapter when I read your review! _"Great chapter, Im glad that everything was a dream, hopefully SS will slowly rocover their footing. _

_It would be intersting to see ryrissa and kandy reactions too."_

PLEASE review!


	16. Stay Away

She watched as his converse covered foot hit the tiled floor, forcing the chair to go back and forth.

Leaning against the door frame, she didn't dare interrupt the two in their 'bonding' time.

After a few minutes of admiring her son and his daddy together, the nurse retrieved Caden from him.

Seth stood from the chair to find Summer watching him. How long had she been there?

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he came closer.

"I really don't know. I got in the car and started driving, and wound up here"

Summer could see pain and hurt in his eyes. She had to search for it though, because he was trying to cover it up. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. He was doing everything possible to avoid doing that, and it was crushing her. But she had crushed him.

Did she deserve this treatment?

It's sort of funny. In your mind, when you get something in your head, you talk yourself into believing you were only doing what was best. But really, you're talking yourself into something extremely wrong; otherwise you wouldn't have to be talking yourself into it.

She had talked herself into believing that it was in Seth's best interest to not know about Caden until he was born. If she'd only known what it was going to cost her when he finally did find out. If she'd told him, they'd be together right now. Instead, he hated her, and she didn't blame him. She hated herself.

"Listen, I've got to go. I called Anna a few minutes ago and she said she'd meet me in the waiting room. Do you know if they allow people who aren't family members in here yet?"

Summer scoffed. Was he _trying_ to get back at her? She spun around angrily and stepped out of the room.

Seth grabbed her arm, trying to stop her, but Summer flinched and backed away from him.

"You listen to me" she harshly said. "Anna is to come no where near my baby"

Seth gazed into her eyes for the first time since he'd seen her standing in the doorway. She had so much pain and hatred in them. But she had caused him the pain, so why was _she_ upset?

"He's my son. I get to have a say-so in who sees him to"

Summer bit her lip aggravatingly. She stepped closer to him. He could feel her hot breath against his face. "That's where you're wrong. He is _my_ son" she whispered sharply.

"He's mine to" Seth knew he was only doing this to upset her. He wanted her to feel as betrayed and upset as he did.

Summer gave him a bitter glare. If he didn't want anything to do with her, than he sure as hell wasn't going to have anything to do with her son. She knew he was trying to piss her off. She could see it in his mischievous looking eyes. Sadly enough, it was working.

"Stay away from my son" she snapped, shoving past his stiff body.

Seth stood there limply for minutes. They'd never fought like that. He could hear how mad she was in the uneasy tone of her voice. He also didn't understand why his viscous side came out. What was all that about Anna?

She wasn't in the waiting room. He hadn't talked to her all day.

Seth backed up and stood in the doorway. Summer's flip flop covered foot tapped the floor violently. She wasn't holding Caden because he could only be held so many times a day. But she was talking to him. He could hear her voice. Not well enough to make out her words, though.

He took in the site a few moments longer then left the hospital.

**Cohen Residence**

Seth slammed the front door and started to race up the stairs. "Honey, can we talk to you?" he heard his mother ask. Seth turned around, halfway up the stairs, and faced the two nosiest people in the world-his mom and dad.

"Come sit down" Sandy motioned toward the couch.

Seth eyed his parents curiously before sitting down on the couch opposite from them.

"We want you to know that we're not happy that you got Summer pregnant" Sandy started off.

"But, it happened, and there are no take-backs. We have a grandson now, and even though the timings off, we are still thrilled and love that little boy very much"

Seth leaned back on the couch.

"Now, how are you prepared to help Summer?" Sandy asked, after Kirsten's speech.

Seth sighed. "I was just at the hospital and we got in a fight. She told me to stay away from her son"

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged glances.

"She can't say that he's your son to"

"Yeah well tell that to Summer. She looked about ready to pummel my ass"

"Language" Kirsten remarked.

"Sorry. Anyways, I wasn't the nicest towards her either. So I'll just talk to her when both of us can cool off"

Seth rose from the couch and walked toward the staircase.

"Seth, we haven't finished talking" Kirsten said.

"Mom, please just let me go upstairs for awhile. I promise we can talk about it later. I'm in serious need of some comic book time"

Kirsten hesitated, but dismissed him from the conversation.

**1 hour later**

The doorbell echoed through the house, and Ryan skidded across the living room to get it.

"Hey" he said, stunned she had the guts to show up at their house. He wasn't very mad at her, but Kirsten and Seth were different stories entirely.

"Listen, I know you probably think I'm scum. But can I just talk to him?"

Ryan was ambivalent at first. But they needed to talk this through. He knew it really wasn't any of his business but…

"He's in his room"

He opened the door a little wider, gesturing her inside. Summer smiled gratefully and walked up the familiar staircase.

Seth was entranced in X-Men when he heard a knock on his door. "Mom, I said later. That doesn't mean in just an hour"

Summer rolled her eyes. Why did he always think it was his mom? Did she come to his room that often?

She turned the doorknob and stepped in the room, closing it behind her.

"Mom, seriously, I don't feel like talking" he hollered, not looking up from his comic.

"That's too bad, because I owe you an apology"

Seth looked over at the sound of her voice. He sighed and set his 'graphic novel' down.

"Listen, you have every right to see Caden. He's your son to, and I had no right to tell you that you couldn't. I was just…jealous of you and Anna. But I think I'm starting to accept that this is never going to happen anymore" she said, referring to the two of them.

"But whether we like it or not, we share a child, so we're going to have to be civil with each other. As hard as it is, I want to try and be friends"

Seth shook his head. "There's nothing going on between me and Anna. We're just friends. And today at the hospital when I said she was there I was lying. I guess I just wanted to make you feel as bad as I did" he said, apologizing himself.

"Do" he said, fixing his last statement. "I wanted to make you feel as bad as I do"

"Well, I think you got your wish"

They both sighed.

"Cohen" she said, breaking the silence that settled. "I have to know this. Is there any romantic future for us at all?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lol as you can tell I have no life to have written three chapters in one day. Just joking. Actually, some of the more recent ones were pre-written, just waiting to be posted. Please keep the reviews coming, and thanks to all the people who reviewed already!


	17. Oasis

Seth didn't know what to answer. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he just couldn't, if that makes any sense. He didn't know if he could trust her anymore. He couldn't see how he could move past this and be able to look at her the way he had before this whole fiasco.

She knew she had no right to ask him that. How could he ever want her back? Why would he ever want to be with her after what she'd put him through? But no amount of regretting saying it was going to shove the words back into her mouth.

They were out there now, floating in the air, without having been answered yet.

The silence was killing her. The suspense of what he might answer was slowly eating her up. Minute after minute went by without a single word being spoken.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Seth answered. "I don't know. I would like to say yes, but I'm not so sure I can"

Summer looked down in disappointment. He was basically letting her down as gently as he could. Somehow it still felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

But she'd stabbed him in the back, so was she getting what she deserved? Are people wrong when they say the world isn't fair? She'd hurt him, so was it only fair to get hurt in return?

Summer stood and walked towards the small hallway that ended with his door. "We're uh…we're moving back to Newport. So seeing Caden shouldn't be too hard"

Seth examined her facial expression, his eyes finally landing on hers. The hatred he'd seen earlier was gone. It was replaced with tears that she was to stubborn to let fall in front of him.

"See ya around" she finished.

The door clicked closed, and Seth sighed. Why was life so complicated? You'd think missing two days of school would make you happy, but he was on the verge of depression.

**Summer's Car**

Summer swiped her tears away and answered her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to hide her sadness.

"Hey Sum" Marissa said. She could tell Summer had been crying.

Summer wiped a few more tears away. "Hey Coop"

"Hey" she said again. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a spa day. I mean you just got out of the hospital and we all know we could both use time to relax and de-stress"

"Thanks Coop but I'm not really feeling up to it"

Marissa ignored her. "Yes, you are. You need it! Meet me at Gregorie's in 20 minutes. If your not there I'm coming after you"

Summer paused, then said "Fine, I'll be there"

"Great, see you then" Marissa said, hanging up.

Summer sighed and headed towards Marissa's favorite spa.

**The Spa**

Summer and Marissa lay in separate massage tables right beside each other, talking occasionally as they got their 'kinks' worked out.

"So I asked him if there was a future for us, and said he didn't know. That he'd like there to be, but he just wasn't sure, which I don't blame him for."

"Sum, remember when you told me not to beat myself up over the whole Oliver thing? Well, don't beat yourself over this. The sooner he realizes that people make mistakes, the better off he'll be. I mean, not telling him about his baby was a bit cold, but you did it for the right reasons"

Summer sighed. "Yeah well tell him that stuff. He's got it in his mind that I'm the wicked witch of the west coast"

"Well he didn't say that you wouldn't be getting back together. Give him time. Eventually he'll come around. I mean you'll be seeing each other constantly because of Caden."

"I guess" Summer mumbled.

**Cohen Residence**

"Seth" Ryan said.

Seth disregarded his name and kept pushing the buttons.

Ryan grabbed the controller from him. "I think he's dead. I actually think he was dead about 20 bullets ago"

Seth leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Man I am so confused. I have no idea what to do"

"Imagine that"

Seth turned his head and looked at Ryan.

"Sorry" Ryan said.

"Is it bad to want her back?" he asked.

Ryan leaned back on the cushions. "No, because even though she did what she did, you can't just turn your feelings off. So are you going to get back together?"

Seth shook his head, then said "I have no clue"

**That Night—_the beach_**

Summer sat down on the very stretch of beach she was just on months earlier with Seth. The January wind gave her chills, but she didn't care. This place was her oasis. It was her happy place.

The stars swam in the blackened sky.

When you were 17 your life wasn't supposed to be this complicated. She shouldn't have to be worrying about her baby in the hospital, all the while trying to get over the love of her life because he clearly didn't want her back.

Seth kicked at the sand beneath his feet. Ever since Summer had left, he came to the beach to just think and be by himself. But there was one spot in particular he liked because it was where they had danced in the rain.

Seth finally reached the spot only to find he wasn't the only person who loved that place. There, sitting in the sand, her hair being blown by the breeze…was Summer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'd just like to point out that Gregorie's is an actual spa in Newport Beach, California. I did my research.

Also, I'm leaving Sunday to go on vacation, and won't be back till the following weekend. Then 2 days after that, I'm going on another vacation. So for the next two weeks there won't be many chapters, but I'll do my best to write some. Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Purple Swirls

Seth locked his vision on her small figure. She was looking out into the vast ocean, not even noticing his presence.

He took a few steps closer, waiting to see if she'd notice him. She still hadn't.

As he went closer, he could see that she was crying, clutching something in her hand.

He admired her beauty for a moment, and then sat down beside her. "Hey" he said softly.

Summer glanced over at him with her red, teary eyes. She looked at him oddly. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed briefly. "When you left, I started coming out here to think. To clear my head I guess. Then that night when you came back and we danced out here…it just reminded me of you."

Summer nodded understandingly. Truthfully, she'd always come out here at night to clear her head. It used to be her and her moms place. But then it had become her and Seth's place.

"What about you. Why are you here?" he asked.

Summer sighed. There was awkwardness between them that she didn't like. "For the same reason as you are. When I still lived here I came out here to think because it reminded me of my mom. But tonight I came here because it reminded me…of you."

She stumbled over her words, not wanting to make their situation any weirder.

"Cohen" she whispered. He looked over at her. She had fresh tears in her eyes.

She held her small hand out, opening her fingers to reveal a small but familiar seashell.

He looked down at it, then back up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused. Was she giving it back?

She sniffled, trying to contain her tears. "I'm giving it back to you" she muffled out. "If there's not going to be a future for us, then I can't keep this."

Now Seth felt like crying. Never in a million years did he expect to get that back.

"But I don't want it back. I gave it to you for a reason" he argued, emotion in his voice.

"You gave it to me because you were telling me that one day you wanted to marry me. That's clearly not going to happen for us now"

She shoved her hand out farther, begging him to take it without speaking a word.

"Summer I can't. I can't take that back from you."

She laughed silently, almost angrily. Why did he have to be so hard headed?

"Cohen, take it. One day if you decide that you can see a future for us, give it back."

She threw it in his lap.

Seth looked at the seashell in his lap, and picked it up gently, careful not to break it. He looked at the purple swirls that decorated it, admiring every detail.

He looked over at Summer, sitting contently beside him, and then looked back at the small shell. It had a lot of depth to it He was basically holding their relationship in his hands.

She sighed heavily, glancing over at him. But her eyes didn't stay on his face long. They wandered down to his arm that was extended out to her.

She gasped. There, in his opened hand, was the shell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since I'm going on vacation and all I thought it would be super nice to leave ya'll with a cliff-hanger! hehe—I know it's not a long chapter at all but it's all I had time to write sooo….

Please review! And I'll write more as soon as I get back!


	19. Lightheaded

_**Authors Note:**_

_I just got back from vacation, and my second one was delayed. So I'm leaving tomorrow to go to the good ole' lonestar state for about 5 days. I'll be back on Tuesday, and promise to get some chapters in before leaving on that coming Sunday to go to church camp. I'll be there for 5 days to. So chapters will be kind of spars for the next 2 weeks. But after church camp I won't be busy at all, and promise tons of chapters again! _

_Thanks for reading, continue to give the lovely reviews you do, and please continue to criticize me if you don't like something! I love to hear from you guys because you give me ideas and keep me writing. _

_--Autumn_

**The Beach**

"Cohen, quit playing games with me. My heart isn't some basketball you get to toss around, not that you have ever touched a basketball. You can't keep playing with my emotions"

"Summer, what are you talking about? I'm not playing with your emotions or whatever. And I have touched a basketball" he said, defending himself.

Summer shot him a look. "You are to playing with my emotions! One minute you think I'm gum on the bottom of your shoe and the next you want to get back together?"

She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

"Ya know what Cohen? I'm through. I'm through with trying to make this work. From now on, the only relationship we have is our son. You can have him on the weekends whenever he gets out of the hospital"

Summer stood up and stalked off, letting the tears grace her cheeks.

**Marissa's House**

"You broke up with him?" Marissa asked, shocked. Her voice was higher pitched than what it normally was.

Summer shook her head. "No, I didn't break up with him, because we weren't a couple. I just told him that I didn't want to get back with him"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that will last long considering your going to have to spend a lot of time together"

"Can I borrow this?" Summer asked, disregarding Marissa's comment. "I only packed maternity clothes, and I'm no longer pregnant."

Marissa waved her hand as if saying yes.

**Cohen Residence**

"So she dumped you?" Ryan asked, taking his eyes of the TV and glancing sideways at Seth.

Seth sighed. "Technically she didn't, because we're not a couple. She just made it perfectly clear that she never wanted to be a couple again"

"I'm sure that will last long" Ryan said.

Seth disregarded his comment and punched the buttons on his controller.

**3 Months Later—Cohen Residence**

The door bell sounded through the house, and Seth pulled the door open. He knew who it was.

"Hello Summer" he said flatly.

Summer grimaced, trying her best to hide it. Ever since that night on the beach, they were so cold to each other. They only talked when it was concerning Caden. She did, however, catch him sneaking glances at her in school since she transferred back to Newport. But she wasn't completely innocent, having glanced at him several times a day herself.

"Cohen" she responded flippantly.

She waltzed past him and into the familiar house. "Remember, he has to be fed every 3 hours" she said, handing Caden over to Seth.

"Summer, I know. He's been out of the hospital for like 2 months, and he's stayed with me every weekend since. I believe I know when he needs to be fed"

"I'm just making sure you don't starve him" she said coldly.

She glared at him, but her expression softened when she saw his. He looked so…she didn't know. But he didn't look angry.

Seth stared back at Summer, knowing her heart wasn't into the bitter things she'd say to him. He saw sadness in her eyes, and he knew she was trying to hide it. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Summer broke the connection and walked toward him.

"Bye little dude" she said, kissing the top of Caden's head.

"I don't think little is the word that comes to mind when you're holding all 17 pounds of him" Seth said, laughing.

Summer smiled, laughing silently. "Well, he sure puts the weight on"

Summer looked up at Seth. "Take care of him, ok?"

Seth nodded. "I always do"

He stayed at the door, watching Summer leave. She blew a kiss through the opened window of her car, and Seth wished it was directed to him. But it wasn't, because outside of Caden, they no longer had a relationship.

He closed the door with his foot and grabbed the diaper bag Summer had set by it. "Well big guy, what do you want to do?"

Caden's hazel eyes glanced back at Seth, and a smile played across his lips.

"Hey mom, your favorite persons here" Seth shouted through the house. Kirsten stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. "Well hello mister" she said, coming closer and kissing Caden's forehead.

He laughed out loud, and she smiled. "He's laughing out loud now?" she asked excitedly.

Seth smiled. "He sure is"

Kirsten extended her arms, practically begging Seth to let her hold him, and he obliged, transferring Caden to his grandmother.

She started talking to him, walking back off toward the kitchen.

He had to admit, he loved this father stuff. Every time Caden would smile or laugh it made him laugh. It scared him at how much he loved him. But it wasn't the first time he'd loved someone so much. He loved Summer as much as he loved Caden…he still did.

Seth plumped down on the couch and ran his fingers through his curly hair. On the coffee table were college acceptance letters. Some were addressed to Ryan, and some were addressed to Seth.

He'd been accepted to UCLA and various others. But he'd accepted the one to UCLA. But which one did Summer accept. Did she apply to college? They never talked anymore.

How was he going to see Caden if he stayed in California and she went off somewhere else?

**Salon**

"So I got accepted to UCLA" Summer said to Marissa, each getting their nails done.

"So did I…but I'm not sure if I'm going there or to Pepperdine" Marissa stated, glancing at Summer.

"Oh my gosh Coop you have to go to UCLA! You got accepted. Besides, Ryan is going there, and so am I. Come on, please Coop!"

Marissa laughed. "Calm down Sum. I'm leaning towards UCLA. But my mom is pushing Pepperdine…"

The two girls talked until their manicures were done, then hopped out of the black, high class chairs and out the door.

"Do you mind if we make a detour to Cohen's house? I want to check up on Caden" Summer asked, glancing at Marissa through the window of the driver's seat as she unlocked the door.

"Sure. I was gonna go by and see Ryan tonight anyways so I guess I can just go now"

Summer tapped her fingers on the steering wheel the whole way to the Cohen house, lost in her thoughts. She wondered what college Seth was going to. Was it in California? Was he even going to college or was he going to take a year off?

Hear head spun, and before she knew it she'd pulled in the familiar driveway.

She could drive to his house in her sleep.

Marissa started to knock on the door when it swung up.

"Oh hi girls" Kirsten said warmly. "I was just going to pick up the pizza. Apparently their not delivering tonight so I have to go get it. You two are welcome to stay if you want"

Summer smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Cohen"

Kirsten smiled once more before walking past the girls.

The two glanced at each other before walking into the Cohen house, closing the door behind them. Summer could hear Caden's wails coming from upstairs, and she headed up the stairs.

She rounded the corner to Seth's room, and knocked on the door softly. She heard him say to come in, and she twisted the door knob. She hadn't been in his room in ages.

Thrusting it open, memories rushed into her mind. It smelled the same, looked the same, minus all the baby toys, and still told everyone who he was. His music floated in the air and posters of his favorite bands were plastered on the walls.

Comic books were on every flat surface in the room, some even opened.

She stopped when she saw Seth rocking Caden to sleep. "Since when did you get a rocking chair in your room?" Summer asked, looking at him quizzically.

He was surprised to see Summer in his room. She hadn't been in here in a really long time.

"I got it out of my parent's room when he first started staying with me on the weekends. But listen, you didn't have to check up on me."

Summer stared at her feet. She knew she shouldn't have checked up on him. Truthfully, he was great with Caden. But she couldn't help it. It was hard to hand her baby over every weekend.

"I know…but we were in the neighborhood so I thought I'd just swing in"

Seth stood from the chair and brushed Summer's arm as he walked past her. She followed behind him, down the hall and into what used to be the guest room. Now, it was Caden's room.

Blue flooded the room, from the walls, to the rugs, to the blankets. Teddy bears lined shelves. Seth laid Caden into the light wooded crib and then turned to Summer.

"As you can see, he's perfectly fine"

Summer bit her lip. She was tired of them being so cold to each other. He just practically told her that Caden was fine and to get the hell out, only not in so many words.

"Seth, can we talk?" she whispered, not wanting to wake her baby boy.

They stood and stared at each other, studying the others expression. It wasn't awkward, either. Of course it never was for them. They could sit in silence and it not be awkward. It was just the way they were.

Summer moved closer to Seth, and without his knowledge, he moved closer to her.

She could feel the warm rush beneath her skin as she leaned up and kissed him, her soft lips pulling at his own.

Soon she felt his exploring tongue, and she went lightheaded. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. She needed Seth to be up against her, his warm mouth on hers, making her dizzy.

Their lips parted, both of them breathing heavily. Their eyes were locked on each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for taking sooo long to write! I had a writers block, and couldn't think of anything to write, which is why this chapter may seem kind of forced. I'll try and get in a few chapters tomorrow! Please review, because you've obviously already read—lol.


	20. It's Not All Sunshines & Rainbows

Their mouths were still only inches apart, breathing into each other. A million things were going through their minds, but with each kiss everything seemed to evaporate.

Summer closed her eyes in anticipation as Seth closed the space between them again, his lips finally resting on hers. He didn't try to deepen it and she didn't either. They just stood there, motionless, with their lips pressed together.

Summer pulled away softly and leaned against the wall behind her. "Seth, what does this mean for us?"

He didn't say anything for a while, looking as if he was pondering the question. Did he really have to think about it?

Summer shook her head in disappointment. She knew it was too good to be true. The kiss was just a spontaneous mistake. He didn't want her back, and he was just thinking of how to let her down easy.

Well, Summer Roberts does not get dumped. "Look, clearly you still don't want to get back together" she said heatedly. "So I guess I'll see you around" she finished, pushing off the wall.

Summer's heart stopped when Seth grabbed her arm. He couldn't let her leave. When she asked him that question, the words 'I want you back' popped into his mind. But if she were to ask him that last month, the words would have been completely different. So what did that mean? Did that mean he was ready to be in a relationship with her again?

"This means" he started, "that I still love you. That I think about you all the time. That my head is telling me that I should hate you but I just can't do that. Believe me, I have tried. When I first found out about Caden, I was furious with you. So I guess it made it easy to really dislike you at the time. But this past month…I just can't get you out of my head for a second and…"

Seth was cut off by Summer's lips against his. Why did he have to be so sweet? He always knew the right words to say, and it always made her love him more. He had that kind of power over her.

Summer pulled away when a soft cry entered the room, growing louder and louder. "I'll get him" she said, out of breath.

She brushed Seth's arm as she passed him, heading toward Caden's crib.

"Oh my goodness" she said, talking in 'baby voice'. Seth never understood why people high pitched their voices when they talked to babies.

"You're getting so big" she said, lifting him out of the crib and bouncing up and down slightly.

She picked his chubby hand up and waved it toward Seth. "Say hi daddy" she instructed him.

Seth laughed. "So, are all of our make-out sessions going to be interrupted from now on?" he asked.

Summer smiled. "Does that mean you want more kisses?" she asked, pressing for answers in the cutest voice she could make.

Seth kissed her quickly on the lips. "Definitely"

Caden let out a small cry and Summer glanced at Seth before exiting his room, talking to Caden as she walked downstairs.

**1 Week Later**

Seth spotted Summer at her locker and walked up behind her. Slipping his hands around her waist, he kissed her neck all the way up to her cheek.

A smiled played across her face. She turned around and kissed him shortly on the lips. "Hey" she said before planting yet another kiss on his waiting lips.

"Well, hello there Summer. You're looking mighty ravishing today"

Summer rolled her eyes, walking past him. "Mighty ravishing?" she asked, sideways glancing at him as she walked through the thick mass of people. "What do you want, Cohen?"

"Can't a guy just admire his beautiful girlfriend?"

"Depends" she said, stopping at her first class. She eyed him, demanding an answer without saying a word.

"Ok, I know that we were supposed to have a date tonight, but…"

"Cohen!" she yelled a little too loudly. Students stopped In their tracks, eyeing the couple intently. It was impossible to talk at school without somebody eavesdropping. They all wanted gossip and they'd do anything to get some.

Summer halfway smiled at them before pulling Seth into a corner of the hall. "You have blown me off 3 times this week. Have you forgotten that I sit home every night with your son? I'm surprised I can even make it to school most days because he'll be running a slight fever, or I'll run out of diapers and have to go buy some, or his formula will make him spit up. Not to mention, he sleeps in my room. So I get like 5 hours of sleep a night. You are not going to blow off any fun I get to have to do whatever your selfish ass wants to!"

Seth looked at his feet. It made him feel awful to know that Summer stayed home with his baby all the time, barely sleeping, while he was home playing video games or reading comics. Not to mention his old Jewish man gave him like 10 hours of sleep a night, while she got half of that.

Seth sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know how you feel because I'm only with Caden in the afternoons at your house and on the weekends. He's usually pretty good on the weekends…he only wakes up once a night"

Summer glared at him. "Well I'm so glad that you're sleeping at night, and not skipping meals because he needs to bed fed, or he's fussy. When he's at my house, he wakes up every single hour" she said hotly.

"Well what do you want me to do Summer, move in with you or something?"

That thought had never crossed either of their minds. I mean, they had just gotten back together.

Summer closed her eyes briefly. "I can't ask you to do that"

Seth glanced Summer over. She had dark circles under her eyes that concealer obviously wouldn't help. She'd fallen asleep in AP English the day before, and had accidentally brought Caden's diaper bag to school one day instead of her purse. She was a complete mess.

"How about I take Caden the rest of the week? It's Tuesday, so that will give you the rest of the week to go spa hopping and to sleep"

Summer sheepishly smiled. "You realize you'll be the one falling asleep in English right?"

Seth laughed. "Oh contraire, he sleeps when he's at my house. It's because he likes me more"

Summer smiled. "Yeah, because your just like him"

"What, cute and charming?"

"Oh well aren't we confident. I was going for messy and whiney" she said, smiling.

"That hurts kind of" he said, placing his hand over his heart, acting upset.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. After we go out tonight you can pick him up from Marissa's. She's babysitting. I'm going to warn you though. It's not all sunshine's and rainbows. It's throw up and dirty diapers"

"Maybe for you. I have a feeling this week will be a breeze" he said, not even realizing what he was getting himself into.

**1 a.m.**

Seth stumbled down the hall, rubbing his eyes. Caden's shrill screams circulated the whole house. It was the third time he'd woken up in the past 2 hours. No wonder Summer was a mess. This baby was a handful. He'd never been like this on the weekends!

Seth picked Caden up, patting his back as he walked downstairs to fix his bottle. The other two times he'd woken up weren't for any specific reason at all. He wasn't hungry and he didn't need his diaper changed. Every time Seth would try to sit down and rock him he'd scream louder.

So Seth had to stand to keep him quiet. Finally, he'd fall asleep, and Seth would lay him back in the crib. He wouldn't even be halfway down the hall yet when Caden would start to cry again.

Ryan was lucky he had the pool house.

**School—next day**

"Mr. Cohen" the teacher said, attempting to wake him up. "Mr. Cohen" he said louder.

Seth's head popped up, drool dampening the skin around his mouth. Seth wiped it off quickly. "Sorry Mr. Whitman. Long night"

The class snickered.

"Try and get some sleep tonight" he said sternly before returning to his lesson.

Seth groaned. This was going to be a long week.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for lacking on the updates! I promise I'll write more before the weeks over! I'm leaving for camp on Sunday and I won't be back until that Friday, but once I get back my vacations are over and I swear I'll write more! The story is actually wrapping up. There will probably only be 30 chapters, so it's almost done! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	21. Glamour Girls and Anna?

Anna bounced over to Summer. They hadn't had a conversation since she'd been back.

"Hey Summer"

Summer pulled her chemistry book out of her locker and stuffed it in her bag. "Hey Anna" she said, closing her locker door.

"So, what's going on?"

Summer glanced questionably at the blonde beside her. "I was about to go to class. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out after school. Go shopping or something. I know Seth has Caden for the rest of the week, and we haven't really talked since you've been back"

Summer pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Sure…South Coast Plaza after school?"

Anna smiled. She really did want to be friends with Summer. She and Seth didn't really hang out anymore because he was either on a date with Summer or at her house playing with Caden.

And Seth wouldn't hang out with both girls at the same time because he said 'that would be kind of awkward.'

So, being friends with Summer was her last resort.

"Sure thing"

Summer smiled. The bell rang and they both walked different directions, heading to class.

**That Night—Cohen Residence**

Seth grabbed his vibrating phone and groggily answered it. "Hello?"

Summer crooked her eyebrow. "Were you asleep?" she asked. "It's like 6 o'clock"

Seth grunted. "Yeah, but see I have Caden this week. And apparently, his favorite thing to do is cry. I got no sleep last night at all. So I'm making up for it now while my mom is watching him"

Summer smirked. It was his plan and he was suffering because of it. She, of course, was having a great rest of the weak. She got to sleep the whole night through, and finally got to un-clutter the TiVo, catching up on the past months worth of The Valley.

"Sorry sweetie" she said sympathetically. "Anna and I went shopping this afternoon and I bought a cherry blossom Mark Jacobs's purse"

Seth's eyes grew saucer sized. "You and Anna went shopping? Together?" he asked, shocked. "Since when were you two friends?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "I don't know. She asked me to go shopping with her this afternoon. So I agreed. It's not like we talked about you the whole time"

"Well, I find that mildly comforting" he asked, relaxing.

"I didn't say we didn't talk about you at all. We just did half of the time" she teased.

"Great" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just kidding, Cohen. We didn't talk about you at all. Well, I might have said something about how wonderful you were at being a boyfriend and a father"

"Oh my gosh Summer that baby is like a freaking alarm clock that you don't set and it just goes off whenever it wants to"

Summer scrunched up her forehead. "You realize that made no sense, right?"

"I mean, he was never like this on the weekends" he said, dismissing her comment. "He wakes up every hour, and most of the time it's for no specific reason at all"

"Welcome to my world. Listen, I'm going to let you go back to sleep because I heard you fell asleep in school today…again" she said, laughing a little.

They exchanged their "I love you's" and both hung up, Seth going back to sleep, and Summer admiring her afternoon purchases.

She felt lonely though. She wasn't used to having so much free time anymore. She was used to feeding Caden about this time, then rocking him to sleep. She'd squeeze in a few hours of sleep, and then take care of him the rest of the night.

But now, she could sit down and relax. It felt weird. It didn't feel normal to her anymore.

Now, normal was changing diapers, wiping drool, and singing 'you are my sunshine' about a hundred times in a row.

But, at the same time, she was enjoying the amount of sleep she was getting.

**School**

Seth numbly walked through the school hallway, kicking flyers announcing the weekend's parties out of his way. His outfits never matched, but today, it definitely didn't.

He'd forgotten to brush his hair, so he wore it widely on his head. His eyelids were heavy from no sleep, and dark circles decorated the skin right beneath his hazel eyes that once sparkled.

Three girls stumbled out of the bathroom door he was about to pass, giggling.

It was…Summer, Anna, and Marissa? He blinked, and then re-opened his eyes. Since when did Anna, a girl who listened to indie and was not into fashion, hang out with Harbor schools glamour girls Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper? I mean, he knew that Anna and Summer had gone to the mall together, but now they were suddenly best friends?

Summer smiled at Seth and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Cohen"

He didn't really acknowledge the kiss. "Hello Summer, Anna, and Marissa, hanging out…together"

The three girls looked at him quizzically. "Well, we ran into each other in the bathroom, and just started talking. Deathcabs playing at The Bait Shop tonight, so we're all going together" Anna stated.

Seth groaned. "What?" he asked, his voice taking on a whiney tone. "Wait, Deathcabs playing tonight?"

Summer nodded. "And Caden can't come because it will be too loud. But hey, if you can find a babysitter that I approve of" she added, "then you can come with"

Seth sarcastically smiled at her. "It's Friday night. Nobody is going to pass up a party or Deathcab to baby-sit a screaming 3 month old"

"Well let me know" she said, kissing his cheek again. Seth watched the three walk off down the hall. He was not missing Deathcab tonight!

**Cohen Residence**

"Hey mom" Seth said, walking into the kitchen. Kirsten looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Hey sweetie"

"Is it just me, or do you get better looking every day?" he asked, sucking up.

"A huh. What do you want, Seth?" Kirsten asked, not buying the line he tried to feed her.

"Deathcabs playing tonight at The Bait Shop, and…" he began, but Kirsten soon cut him off.

"Absolutely not! You have a responsibility to take care of Caden, and you're not going to leave him with me so you can go to a concert. Don't get me wrong, I love to watch him. But Seth, things have got to change now. Your going to have to sacrifice a lot to be a father, and the things you want have to take the back seat from now on" she lectured.

"But mom, it's my favorite band! They only come like once a year"

His eyes pleaded her to let him go, but she refused. Hopping up from the table, she breezed past him and into the living room, shouting "No"

The baby monitor on the kitchen counter sounded and Seth drug his feet upstairs. Ashley, a woman who had her own day care, watched Caden throughout the day when Seth and Summer were at school.

She was pretty good at it to. Every day this week when he'd pick Caden up after school he'd be sound asleep. But as soon as Seth got home, he'd wake up. And not an 'I want to play' wake up. It was a screaming wake up.

"Only 3 nights left" he said under his breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not a long chapter, but I'd feel guilty leaving tomorrow and not giving you guys one more chapter to get through the week with—haha. So I'll write as soon as I get back! Please review!


	22. So Much For Girl's Night Out

"I can't believe Cohen is missing his favorite band" Summer said, sipping her Dr. Pepper. "I mean, he loves Deathcab"

Marissa sighed. If she heard Seth's name one more time she was going to scream. "Summer, he explained to you why he couldn't come. Kirsten says he needs to take responsibility of Caden or whatever"

"Besides, he saw them last year" Anna commented, joining the conversation.

"I guess" Summer said, listening to the whiney music. Why was she here? She didn't even like Deathcab that much. She'd gone in hopes of spending time with Seth.

"You guys, I'm gonna go" Summer said, standing from the round table the girls were sitting at.

Marissa gaped. "Where are you going?"

"To hang out with Seth. I feel bad leaving him alone tonight when he knows I'm here at his favorite bands concert. Besides, I don't even like Deathcab"

"Summer, Seth's a big boy. Besides that, he volunteered to take Caden for the week so that you could relax and have some fun. Come on, please just stay!"

Marissa pleaded.

Marissa liked Seth and all, as a friend of course, but Summer had not shut up about him since she picked her up that night. They'd agreed this was going to be a girl's night out to have fun, and so far, it was a "lets obsess over Cohen" night out.

"Sorry Coop" Summer said. "Bye Anna"

The two girls watched as Summer skidded down the stairs and into the crowd, finally disappearing.

Marissa sighed and glanced over at Anna. "So much for girl's night out"

"Yeah, well, at least we don't have to talk about Seth anymore" Anna said, laughing.

"That's true" Marissa said, giggling.

**Cohen Residence**

Summer knocked softly on the door, just loud enough for someone to hear, but not loud enough to wake up a baby.

She smiled when she saw Seth's dimpled grin. "Chinese?" she asked, holding the white sack up.

Seth stepped aside, motioning for her to come inside. She turned around to say something but was cut off by Seth's soft lips.

"I should blow Deathcab off for you all the time" she said smiling.

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

**20 minutes later**

Summer and Seth sat on the living room floor, leaning against the couch with half-eaten cartons of Chinese food around them.

"My gosh Seth! You said you were going to go easy on me! You've killed me like 3 times already" she screamed, slapping his chest.

"Shh" he said, placing his finger over her lips. "You wake that baby up and you'll never get him back to sleep!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Well I guess you better figure out how to keep me quiet" she seductively said.

"I think I can do that" he teased back, scooting closer to her. She took his cheeks in her hands and crashed her lips against his.

Summer moaned when he deepened the kiss, pulling him down with her. She tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck, amazed at how this still felt.

Seth skimmed the bottom of Summer's shirt, slipping his hand slightly up when she didn't object.

"Hey guys we're home" they both heard Kirsten say from the front door. "We brought some leftovers"

Summer and Seth darted apart, both fixing their disheveled appearances.

"Oh hey Summer, I thought that was your car in the driveway"

Summer smiled shyly. "Hi Mrs. Cohen"

"What are you kids up to tonight?" Sandy asked. He could tell something had been going on by the way they were acting.

"Uh, nothing. Seth was just teaching me how to play this weird ninja game"

She was getting more nervous by the second.

"Gee, look at the time. I think I'm just gonna go tell Caden bye and then…go. It was nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. You to Seth"

Seth was confused. Why was she acting so strange? His parents already knew that they'd sex before. I mean, Caden was proof of that. Besides that, they were just making out. Well…his hand _was _up her shirt. And if they hadn't shown up…things could have happened. They could have walked in on much worse. In fact, they had walked in on much worse before.

Great, now _he _was getting nervous.

"I'm just going to see Summer out" he said nervously, walking past them.

Sandy laughed and Kirsten glared at him. "Maybe you two should have the talk…again"

"Yes, because it will do so much good. He's already had a baby. I don't think he's looking to have another, so I don't think they'll be doing anything…unprotected"

Kirsten felt like vomiting. Thinking of her baby boy like that was enough to unsettle her stomach.

"Sandy, please. The last thing he needs is two babies"

Sandy sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him"

"Thank you" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Upstairs**

Summer silently clicked the door to the nursery closed, meeting Seth halfway down the hall. "Could that have been anymore embarrassing?" Summer said, not even stopping. She walked past him, making her way down the stairs.

"It wasn't that bad" he said, catching up with her. When she didn't stop walking, he gently grabbed her arm. "Summer, why are you so upset about what happened down there?"

As much as she wanted to blow it off, she couldn't. It was impossible for her to lie to him. He knew her to well.

"I just…your parents already think I'm a slut. I mean, I got pregnant and…"

"Summer stop it. They don't think you're a slut. What would make you think that?"

"Gee, dunno, getting pregnant when I was 17"

Seth sighed. "Summer, you didn't get pregnant by yourself" he said smiling. "I recall having something to do with it"

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go. I'll come by tomorrow" she said, kissing him softly.

Seth closed the door and turned to his awaiting father. "Seth, your mother insists that we have the talk again. So…we've got to have the talk again"

Seth cringed. "Can't you just tell her that we had the talk?"

Sandy laughed. "Yeah I guess"

Sandy turned to leave, but Seth started talking. "I actually do need to talk to you about something, though. Something really…important"

"Oh god, Summer's pregnant again?"

Seth gave him a look, and Sandy left the topic alone.

"Ok, you've got my attention Seth" Sandy said. "What is it?"

Seth plopped down on the couch and stared up at his dad. "I've been thinking. This week has been so hard on me with Caden…but Summer goes through it all on her own…all the time. And I hate that she's having to do it alone"

Sandy sat. He knew what was coming, and he was trying to prepare himself.

"I think Summer…I think Summer and I should live together"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I couldn't help but write some more because I was bored. It's really not that big a cliffhanger, just a little one--lol. I'll write when I get back. Please review and thanks for reading!


	23. Big Steps

Sandy stared blank faced at his son. "Move in…together? Which means you would be moving out of this house? At 17 years of age?"

"Dad, I know it sounds a little crazy, but I can get a job and…"

"And not go to college? You'll end up working at a gas station the rest of your life and living paycheck to paycheck, barely scraping by" Sandy argued.

"I have to do this, dad. _We_ have to. I don't ever get to see Caden. And besides that, I can't let Summer keep doing this by herself. It's not fair to her. She's a mess everyday. She gets no sleep, she's barely eating…I have to do something"

Seth's eyes pleaded with his father, begging him to understand. Everything he'd just said was the truth.

Sandy sighed. Seth was so hard-headed that there was no way he could say anything to change his mind.

"I'll talk to your mother"

Seth breathed a sigh of relief before rising from the couch. He saw a twinge of pain in his dad's eyes. "For the record, it's nothing against you guys. You're the most awesome parents…I don't know how you've put up with me this long"

Sandy smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. "We love you kiddo. That's how we've put up with you"

They both pulled away from the very heartfelt hug just taking place. "But you have to promise me that you're still going to college. You've got a full ride to UCLA and you're not giving that up"

Seth nodded. He had never planned to skip college. Sure, it was going to be hard managing a job, college, and a baby. But his love for Summer and Caden could get them through all of that. It had to. He was depending on that love.

**Next Morning**

"Sandy, are you actually considering letting him do this? He can't afford to take care of a baby and pay bills at 17!" Kirsten yelled.

Sandy nodded. "I agree with you, but he _needs_ to do this. We can help him with money. Caleb will help him to. He promised he'd still go to college and make something of himself…and I believe him"

Kirsten placed her hands on the island in the kitchen, supporting her weight. She stared intently at the design of the counter top, following each swirl and speckle. She was losing her baby boy. He had grown up so fast.

Sandy slipped an arm over her shoulder. "He would have moved out in a few months anyways. He wanted to live in the dorms…so either way…we can't keep him here forever"

Kirsten nodded. She knew. But it was so hard to let go. "I'll hire a realtor to find them a place" she said, walking out of the kitchen. Sandy heard their bedroom door slam closed. This was going to be tough on her.

Moments later, a tired Seth entered the kitchen. "Morning dad" he said, grabbing a bagel from the glass bowl.

"So I talked to your mother. She's upset, but she agreed to let the two of you live together. She's probably calling the realtor as we speak. I'll transfer some money into your account and…"

"Wait, dad. I don't want your money. I want to support Summer on my own money"

Sandy was kind of shocked. Most teenagers would have taken the money greedily, and then asked for more. But Seth didn't want any of it.

"Well at least let me give you enough money to last a few months. That way you can save up money from your future job"

"Speaking of, I need to go find that job"

He turned to leave the kitchen but stopped, facing his father. "Thanks dad"

Sandy nodded and smeared a wad of cream cheese on his sesame seed bagel.

**Monday—School**

Seth wrapped his arms around Summer's turned back, covering her eyes with his hands. She giggled and spun around, accepting the flower Seth handed to her.

"Good morning" she said, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"It's actually going to be a great morning when I tell you what I'm about to tell you" he said, backing up from her a little.

She eyed him curiously. "What'd you do?" She was excited but a little worried. Some of what he called romantic gestures turned out to be terribly stupid things.

"I talked to my dad who talked to my mom who talked to her realtor who found us our very own house" he said, pulling the flyer out to meet her eyes. There was a picture of a tiny white house on the front of it and the description was underneath it.

She pushed the flyer down and met his eyes. "Our what?" she shrieked.

"Our house" he repeated. "I talked to my dad and he talked to my mom and their both ok with it. I want to live together"

Summer's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? We can't live together Seth"

He could tell she wasn't happy. "Yes we can Summer. I bought this house for us. I want to help raise Caden"

"What, so we can turn into the Walton's? No!"

"The Walton's were like Amish or whatever…this is totally different"

She tilted her head and glared at him. "I was talking about the 'one big happy family' part" she said dryly. "I've gotta get to class" she said, shoving past him.

Seth stood in the middle of the hallway. Student's scurried past him, rushing to their classes. He didn't move. He thought this would make her happy. But she despised the idea.

"So she didn't take it well I presume" he heard a familiar voice say.

Seth turned to face Ryan. "She hated the idea. Something about not wanting to be the Walton's…I just don't get it. I thought she wanted this. I don't understand the minds of women"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah well join the club. No guy does"

**Lunch**

"I can't believe she turned down the offer" Anna said, sipping her grape soda. "I mean, you'd think she'd be jumping for joy"

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Yeah well instead she ran to class. She's been ignoring me all day"

Marissa swirled a fry in a lake of ketchup and popped it in her mouth. "Well I haven't talked to her yet, but I'll get the scoop…be quiet she's coming"

The table fell silent. They all awkwardly glanced at each other when Summer pulled a chair up. "I've never known this table to be so quiet" she said, looking around.

None of them said anything. Seth glanced at Summer from across the table. She did the same, but when she met his eyes she quickly looked the other way.

"Well I've got to use the ladies room" Anna said, standing up. Marissa took this as her chance to exit also. "Actually I've got to go to" she said, joining Anna.

Ryan watched them walk off. "I've got that math test to study for"

Rising from the table, he ran to catch up with Anna and Marissa.

Seth stared at Summer across the now empty table. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. It was a shock"

She wouldn't look at him. But that was Summer. She was never happy to apologize for things. It wasn't easy for her.

"Listen, if you truly don't want this, then that's fine. I'll sell the house. I just thought that you wanted this"

Her eyes finally looked up from the table. "Well, I got to thinking about it. I do want to. And besides that…we need to. We need this"

Seth shook his head. "Don't think about what we need. Think about what you want. What do you want?"

Her mouth went dry. Did she want this? It kind of scared her because something was screaming for her to say that she did want it.

"Summer, what do you want?" Seth pressed.

"I want this. I want to live with you"

Seth smiled and stood up from the table. Summer did the same. They walked toward each other and hugged tightly.

They both knew this was a big step, but they were ready to take it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for not writing. I had expected to have a chapter up last Saturday, but that didn't happen. But I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for reading it! Ya'll have spoiled me with the great reviews, so please keep them coming! haha


	24. A Home of Our Own?

Summer, Seth, Anna, Marissa and Ryan stood in front of the black Range Rover that was parked on the side of the street. They could hear the wave's crash against the beach off in the distance as they examined the white house in front of them.

"It looks like the cottage on Snow White. It's so…tiny" Marissa said. She'd never lived in something that was that small. Her room was bigger than the entire house.

"Yeah Seth, are you sure you want to live here?" Ryan asked. He was used to living in small houses on the numbered streets. But Seth was an entirely different story.

"It's definitely a fixer upper" Anna said, examining the grimy paint and cracked window.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad" Seth said, looking down the row of people that had become his best friends.

The four turned toward him, odd expressions on their faces.

"Who are you trying to kid, Cohen? It's a first class dump" Summer said in disgust. There was no way she could live here. No way. It was like the size of the Cohen's pool house.

"Seriously, why didn't Kirsten or Sandy give you some money?" Ryan asked, glancing over the house yet again.

"Oh, they offered. But macho Seth turned it down. He wants to support me and Caden on his own money" she said, turning to face Seth. "I can't live here Cohen"

"First of all, I didn't take money for the house. I took enough for two months of groceries and bills, and mom's giving me money to fix it up. And secondly, why the hell not? We can fix it up, Summer. Besides, you haven't seen the inside yet"

"Because I'm afraid" she defended herself, looking the house over once more.

Seth dangled the keys in front of her face. "It's not at all scary. Come on guys…you can't judge a book by the cover"

Summer grabbed the keys. "Except this isn't a book, it's a house!"

"Ok guys stop your bantering" Marissa said, stepping into the conversation. "Let's just go inside"

The gang headed up the front steps, pulling the medal screen door open. Summer unlocked the wooden door and pushed it open.

She walked in slowly, afraid of what she'd see. Ok, so it wasn't that bad. Well, the front room wasn't anyways. Sunlight flooded the tan carpet of the living room giving them all light to see.

It was spacious. There was a bookshelf built into the wall that she could turn into a shrine to her precious son. A fireplace took up one wall that she could hang stockings on come Chrismukah time.

Marissa looked around skeptically. "It's kind of nice. The green paint on the walls has to go"

Summer nodded in agreement. "I was thinking maybe a deep red"

Anna shook her head no. "What about lilac? That's always a pretty color"

Summer laughed. "And also the color of my room at home…which will probably be the color of our room here because I already have things to match it"

Seth took her statement as a good thing. "So does that mean you want to live here?"

Summer shrugged. "So far I like it, but I've only seen one room"

"Well then follow me to the kitchen" he said, taking Summer's hand and leading her through the open doors.

Everyone followed behind, looking around the living room more intently as they passed through it.

There was a small island in the center of the kitchen that Summer leaned against. Her eyes traveled the room, examining all they could.

Mustard yellow paint lapped the walls and a daisy border lined the top. "Yeah, the kitchen is definitely going to be painted something other than yellow"

Seth looked around the kitchen. "Yeah, we're probably going to have to repaint every room. Except there is a room that already has blue walls so that can be Caden's room"

"How many bedrooms does this house have?" Ryan asked, looking over at Seth who held up two fingers.

**30 Minutes Later**

"It's not so bad. We _are_ out here in the ghetto, and the outside of the house needs a little TLC, but the insides don't need it as much" Summer said, walking down the front steps.

Seth followed her down the steps. "So does that mean you want to live here?"

She stopped and turned around, looking up at the house. "Ya know what? I think I do"

"Well that's good because I have so many decorating ideas" Marissa said as she hugged her best friend.

Anna hugged Summer after Marissa. "Yeah, and I have a great idea for this yard. I just have to go buy some flowers"

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Seth asked, looking over at Anna, Marissa, and Ryan.

"Yeah" Marissa replied, answering for them all. Seth waited for them to get in the car before talking.

"So are you sure about this?" he asked, taking her small, soft hands in his.

Summer smiled reassuringly. She was. It was going to take a lot, and they both knew that. Plus, they only had a month left of school and Seth could work full time somewhere.

She nodded. "I'm one-hundred percent sure"

Seth smiled. "So when do you want to move into our house?"

Summer smiled. She liked the sound of that. "Our house" she repeated. "How about this weekend? Ryan and Marissa and Anna can stay the night all weekend and it can be like one big moving in, painting, and decorating party"

"And comic books. You can't have a party without some comic books"

Summer groaned and turned towards the car. "I'm not so sure about the comic books"

"What? A party without comic books is no party, my dear"

Summer laughed. "Is that so? Well I guess we're not having a party then"

"So when are we going shopping for furniture and stuff?" Marissa asked them as they piled into the Range Rover.

"My gosh there are so many things we have to buy!" Summer excitedly said.

She looked out the window one last time at her and Seth's house. It was her new home. She'd have to live in that tiny house. She'd be considered poor. They wouldn't have any money. Wait, where were these feelings coming from?

A new, unfamiliar feeling washed over her.

Summer looked down at her hands. Was this really what she wanted for her life? They both would have to drive to Los Angeles every day to go to college…plus Seth would have to work whenever he wasn't in class.

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. She told Seth she wanted this because at the time it felt like she did. But now…she had regrets.

She'd have to crush his happiness because she was selfish. She always had to have what she wanted, and she didn't want that little house. There was no way she could live there.

Summers head spun. Where were these feelings an hour ago? Why did she like that house then and hate it now?

"Stop the car!" Summer shrieked. "I can't do this"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alrighty, I finally got another chapter up. This is kind of a filler chapter. I've got some big things planned, and their coming up really soon. So thank you for reading, please keep reading, and please review!


	25. Falling From Grace

Summer exhaled grumpily, toying with her hands. It had been a week…a very long week…since she had told Seth she couldn't live in snow white's cottage, and her conscious was eating her alive.

Moving in with Cohen was supposed to make them happier. Instead, she was more miserable than the day she was when she first told Cohen that they had a baby.

OK, maybe not _that _miserable, but it was terribly close. Summer mentally slapped herself for feeling guilty. It was Seth's fault. How could he expect her, of all people, to live in the ghetto's mc mansion?

She plastered a fake smile on her face and pushed the oversized doors open, revealing lockers, students, and…Seth. Her eyes quickly met his, but his darted away fast. He'd been avoiding her since her 'confession'.

She'd tried to talk to him but all he did was shoot things back at her. Well, they were things she'd said to him. She hadn't exactly been sweet about the whole house thing.

When they had first gotten together she was afraid because she knew that she would end up hurting someone that loved her that much.

But she never did. He was always hurting her. The first thing she'd done to really hurt him was the Caden debacle. And well, you all know that story. This house thing was completely different, though.

She was cruel and she was bitchy and she was harsh. She was the person she was before she met Cohen, and that was a person she vowed to never show him.

Summer carefully walked in Seth's direction, waiting to see if he'd turn and walk aimlessly away from her. Luckily, he didn't see her coming as he shoved books into his bag, so she quickened her pace, stopping at her destination.

"I know your avoiding me" she plainly stated, holding her breath for possibly a nice reply.

"Now why would I do that?" he started. "Thing's are just peachy" he finished, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

No such luck, she thought to herself.

He slammed his locker door shut and turned to walk away yet again. This had to stop. They couldn't keep doing this.

Summer tossed her hand out, resting it on his arm.

A familiar yet missed energy ran through both of them as they touched. They were going on two weeks without talking, touching, kissing, laughing…doing anything with each other, and it was driving them both crazy.

"Seth, please" she whispered quietly. Emotion filled her voice and played in her dangerously dramatic brown eyes.

"Please stop doing this" she continued. "I know that the things I said last week were awful and I would take back every last word if I could…but I can't"

Seth was contemplating what to do. A massive part of him wanted to push her up against the lockers and press his longing lips against hers.

Another part wanted to run as far away from her as possible and ride out the awkwardness between them.

But his body chose neither. He stood glued in his spot, motionless. His mind kept replaying everything that had happened.

"_Summer, what the hell are you talking about? 5 minutes ago you were fine with everything. Then we get in the car and you suddenly change your mind, ranting on about how awful the house is?"_

_Summer glared at him. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here. How could you possibly think I would live in that?" _

"_You shouldn't care about what the house looks like, Summer. All you should care about is the fact that we would be living together, raising our son and making lives for ourselves. But no, you're to god-damned concerned about what Newport thinks!"_

"_Well ya know what, Cohen? I do care what people think! Besides that, maybe I don't want to live with you. Maybe I just said it because I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I don't want Caden to be around you constantly because I don't want him to turn out like you and all your Cohen-y ways" Summer screamed. She instantly regretted everything she said, but it was too late to cram the words back in her mouth. They were out there. _

_Seth opened the door to the Range Rover and crawled out. "Fine…If I don't make you happy then just stay the hell away from me" he yelled, slamming the door._

"_Fine I will, because you don't make me happy Seth! I'm with you because I don't have a choice. Caden doesn't give me a choice"_

_Seth turned around, staring through the window. He looked so incredibly hurt. He shook his head and turned around, walking off. Ryan, Marissa, and Anna had exited the car earlier in the fight to give them some privacy. _

_Seth said something to Ryan and they all got back into the range rover…except for Seth. _

_Summer collapsed in tears, shaking. _

Seth grimaced at the memory. "Which part are you sorry about, exactly? The things you said or the fact that you wouldn't give Caden to me for the weekend?"

Summer closed her eyes. Why she had done that she didn't know. But she wouldn't let Seth near Caden all weekend. He called but she wouldn't pick up. She just stared at his name on the screen. He came over but she wouldn't answer the door. She just stared down on him from her window.

"I'm sorry for everything, Seth. I'm sorry for everything I did and everything I said"

Seth stared at her for a second. "Good, you should be" he said before walking off. Summer sighed and leaned against the gray medal locker. That went better than her previous attempts.

**Summer's House—after school**

"No offence Sum, but that _was _a pretty bitchy thing to do" Marissa stated bluntly. She dipped the small brush back into the pink liquid, brought it back up, and painted her toe nail with it.

Summer sighed. "I know. But I was just so mad about our fight…I said some pretty awful things. He did to though! He basically called me selfish"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder where he got that from" she said sarcastically.

Summer hit Marissa's arm playfully. "Coop!"

The sounds of Caden's cry entered the room and Summer glanced at her watch. She stood up and walked toward his crib. "Are you hungry?" she asked, changing her tone.

Summer picked the wailing child up and was instantly worried.

"Coop, something's not right"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter is so long overdue, I know! I have just been so incredibly busy the past week or so, and I'm so sorry I haven't written! It wasn't long but I wanted to stop at a cliff hanger. haha so please review, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to! Like I said, I've got some pretty dramatic twists coming.


	26. Emotions Taking Over

Seth sat asleep in the hospital room chair, Summer laced in his arms, sleeping on his lap.

No, they hadn't made up. Not verbally, anyways. Emotionally, they had. Sometimes it takes something bad to make something good happen.

This was sometime.

The click of the door awoke Seth and Summer with a jerk. They stood expectantly, wanting to know what was wrong with their son.

Luckily, they were told it was only a 24 hour bug, and he could probably go home the following day.

Summer sat back down in the chair and looked at Caden's fragile body. To be so small, he was so sick. His temperature was at a high 104 degrees earlier. It had gone down to 102, and the nurses were pushing drugs into his body constantly.

His bear chest rose up and down with each steady breath, and Summer ran her manicured finger along his tummy, resting on his belly button.

Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't try to keep them from falling. The drive to the hospital seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Like it was one of the black and white films they had watched in history the afternoon before.

Long…lifeless.

From the moment she had stepped in the car she vowed to hold her breath until they reached the antiseptic building. She was almost positive that she had done so.

There was nothing scarier than being responsible for another person's life. Or so Summer had thought. But when their burning up in your arms and you can't do a thing to help them…you learn that there are scarier things.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked, filling the once silent room.

Summer swiped a salty tear away and nodded. "Yeah" she shuddered. "It's just…he was so sick when he was born…and he just got out of the hospital last month…and now he's sick…and his condition is worse than any bug they've seen in awhile…not to mention he's still a little weak…I was terrified Seth"

Seth kneeled to the floor, placing his hand on her knee. He could see how scared she was in her eyes. He could feel how scared she was. It scared him because he loved her so much he could feel her emotions. They seemed to run through both of their bodies.

"I know you were" he replied, his voice cracking with emotion. "I was scared to. But he's fine now…their taking good care of him"

Summer nodded. She knew.

Moments passed without a word being said, but finally Seth, yet again, broke the silence. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

She shook her head no, never breaking the gaze she had on her baby boy. "I'm not leaving this room until he can come with me" she finished.

Seth sighed. "Well, how about I go get us some food and bring it back here?"

She finally looked away from Caden. Her eyes were still glassy with tears. She swallowed hard before thrusting herself in his arms. "Thank you so much"

He smiled. He knew that she wasn't just thanking him for the food. She was thanking him for actually being there and being a father. For caring. She was thanking him for taking her back despite the vicious words she threw at him.

She was thanking him for loving her that much.

Seth placed a soft kiss on Summer's full lips. "I'll be back" was all he said before exiting the room.

Summer stared into the space he once stood for a second longer before focusing her attention back on Caden.

**30 Minutes Later**

The smell of greasy fries and thick burgers layered the tiny room that the Cohen-Roberts baby was occupying.

Seth took a bite of his burger. "Are we even allowed to have this up here?"

Summer crammed a fry in her mouth. "I don't know" she said, giggling.

When Seth had been gone fetching her hungry stomach some food, Caden had woken up. His fever had broke, and he was back to being his old self. His laughter had graced the room several times, but he fell back asleep before Seth returned.

This put Summer's nerves at ease. His fever broke, he was fine, and he was laughing. Seth was a little upset that Caden had fallen asleep before he got back, but the food instantly made his mind think of other things.

"Seth" she started, taking a bite of her cheese, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, and pickle burger. "What do you think our lives would be like if I hadn't got pregnant?"

Seth sipped his mountain dew, washing down the 5 fries he had previously stuffed his mouth with.

"Well…you'd most likely be in New York still"

Summer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and you and Anna would probably be a couple"

"The only reason I broke up with you was because you were avoiding me. Plus we'd never see each other" he said, defending himself.

Summer walked to the trash can and discarded the wrappers that once held her dinner, and accepted Seth's invitation to sit in his lap.

She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yeah, well…I guess it's a really good thing you knocked me up" she said, laughing.

Seth smiled. "I guess so"

Things were back to normal again. They weren't avoiding the subject of the fight they had had earlier…they just saw no need and talking about it anymore. It was over now.

**2 Weeks Later**

**Saturday**

"Time to unload the truck" Ryan said, opening the back to the oversized moving truck.

"I don't get why we couldn't just have movers do it" Seth said, climbing into the back along with Ryan.

"Because we can do it"

Seth looked at the truck full of stuff.

"I guess we could start with the heavy stuff" Ryan said, walking through the boxes to the couch.

Seth glanced at the couch and then at Ryan.

"You have fun with that" he said before picking up a lamp and carrying it into the house.

And yes, the house was what Summer referred to as the ghetto mc mansion. But, she soon realized she wanted nothing more than to live with Seth…for sure. No second thoughts this time.

So they bought furniture, packed up their teenage lives into boxes, and moved away from their old homes, and into their new one…together.

Seth got a part time job at a sailing store down by the pier. It didn't pay much, but that was ok. He finally let his 'macho' side die down, and agreed to accept money from his parents. No complaints though, because they loaded his bank account.

Seth saw Summer's car pull up, and she stepped out, grinning. Her hair was in a messy bun, she had sweat pants on, and her face was make-up less. It didn't matter though, because she was moving in with Seth.

If someone had told her 3 years ago that she'd be living with Seth Cohen her senior year, she would have personally driven them to the insane asylum.

But surprisingly, her life had turned out that way, and she couldn't have been happier.

She unfastened Caden from his car seat and carried him down the sidewalk, watching Ryan move heavy things into the house with the help of Marissa.

She giggled when she saw Seth carrying a lamp in. He was always weak.

"Well you're not going to be that way, baby" she said, talking to Caden. "You're going to grow up and be a water polo player" she laughed. If Seth had heard her say that he'd probably slap her.

Seth smiled when Summer approached him, lightly kissing him. "Good morning"

"The water works right? Because if Caden doesn't get some milk in his belly soon, he's going to start screaming"

"No, Summer, I bought us a house without running water"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Shut it Cohen. It's too early for sarcasm"

Seth looked around. His life was perfect right now. Him and Summer were back to bantering and insulting each other, they were going to have their own house, graduation was vastly approaching…"I ask you, my friends" he said aloud. "Could life be better?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter had a lot of things happen. The story is coming to an end. I've got one more dramatic twist, but I figured I'd give you guys a few chapters of lovey-dovey stuff before it unfolds. Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Perfect, or is it?

Summer stumbled out of bed and groggily guided herself toward Caden's crib. His soft whimpers had entered the room only moments earlier, begging to be close to his mommy.

"Come here baby" she whispered, picking him up from the antique chestnut crib her father had bought for her back in New York.

Summer sat in the rocking chair and softly moved it forwards and backwards. New York seemed like a million years ago. It didn't even feel like it was in the same decade. When was the last time she had talked to Katie?

Caden cooed loudly and Summer turned her attention back to her brown headed, hazel eyed baby. She could so easily get lost in his precious little eyes. It was like he already knew her; everything about her once twisted life.

And the whimpering sound she had woken to? It wasn't the cries of a baby with a wet diaper, or a baby with a grumbling tummy. It was just a soft cry to let you know he wanted to be close to his mommy or daddy.

Seth turned over in the bed, still asleep. Summer gazed at him. It had been a week since she and Seth had moved in, now calling this place home. And truthfully, she couldn't be happier.

She woke up every morning being showered with flowers and kisses and breakfast in bed. Seth was always helping with Caden, jumping up every time Caden moved. But he was also trying to take care of her. Whatever she wanted, he got her.

It could be 2:30 in the morning, but if she woke up and wanted a diet cherry coke, he'd hop in the car and go get one for her. He rubbed her feet and gave her massages…she was beginning to wish he would have been there during the pregnancy! She could have really used that foot massage then.

Summer smiled and looked at the baby in her folded arms. He'd drifted off to sleep again. She stood up as slowly as she could and placed him back in his crib, admiring him for a few minutes before finally returning to the warm comforter and pillow that awaited her.

Seth's arms immediately wrapped back around her and she smiled. Summer closed her eyes and made a wish for life to stay like this forever. It was perfect. Completely perfect.

**Next Morning**

Sunlight beamed through the sheer curtains of his and Summers room. Seth opened his tired eyes and fixated them on the beauty beside him.

Even in her sleep she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The sunlight made her skin glow. She looked like an angel or something.

Seth placed a light kiss on her eyelid, and then moved to the other. He planted kisses down her cheeks, her nose, across her forehead, and finally on her lips.

Summer giggled a little but kissed back. She'd been awake since he kissed her second eyelid, but she loved being woken up like this, so she acted as though she was still asleep.

Summer smiled and pulled back. "Mmm good morning"

"I…think…it's…a…great…morning" Seth said between each tender kiss that he planted on her full lips. "I think he would just stay home from school today" he said, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Summer moaned. "What would we do all day?" she giggled. She knew; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"We could just stay here all day. Not even get out of bed"

Summer smiled. "In case you've forgotten Mr. Cohen, we've already done that twice this week. Do you know how much late work I have to make up?"

Seth groaned and raised his head up. "Way to kill the mood, babe"

Summer tossed the covers off her legs and crawled out of Seth's warm embrace. She would have loved to stay there all day, but if their parents found out they were skipping school to do the nasty, it wouldn't go over well…at all!

Seth inwardly groaned. "Suuumer"

"I have to take a shower" she called from the bathroom. The door swung open and she walked out, leaning her head over the crib to check on Caden.

"Do you think you could feed Caden for me? Thanks babe"

The door to the bathroom clicked closed once again, and Seth pressed his head against the pillow in frustration.

Damn school.

**Guidance Counselors Office**

"Ms. Fisher, I assure you that everything at home is great. I mean, it's not exactly a walk in the park taking care of Caden and balancing school work, but we're making it work" Summer explained.

Ms. Fisher had been on her like a leach since Summer told the school that she and Seth would be living together. But it was the schools rules to let them know when students were living together, married, or if a student was pregnant. If they hadn't of told then they could have been transferred to a public school, and she was not going back to that.

"I'm sure you both are, but it's my job to make sure this isn't too much for you. The last few weeks you've been looking a bit disheveled, and your grades have dropped" Ms. Fisher went on.

Summer sighed and sank further back into the seat. She was getting tired of these weekly check-ups with Ms. Fisher. Seth had no idea about them. It'd just worry him that this all _was_ too much. That's all she needed.

"Well I'll have Seth tutor me. He's really smart so…"

Ms. Fisher shook her head. "I'll appoint you a tutor I see fit"

The bell rang loudly before Summer could respond. "Please, Summer. Talk to me about things. I'm here to listen"

Summer rolled her eyes. What was Ms. Fisher, her shrink or something? "There's nothing to talk about. I'm doing great, Seth's doing great…which, by the way, why doesn't he have to have 'sessions' with you?"

"Mr. Cohen's grades are fine. And you're the child's mother. He depends on you more"

Summer crooked her eyebrow. "Seth does just as much for Caden as I do. We're all fine. If something's wrong I'll talk to you about it. Now, I should get to class"

Summer stood up and walked toward the door. She turned back when Ms. Fisher spoke. "I'll see you next week"

Summer nodded and opened the glass door, exiting the cluttered office.

**Mr. Portman's Class**

Seth eyed the empty desk beside him. Where was Summer? It seemed like she was always late for this class.

Finally, 10 minutes into class, she stumbled through the open door way. "Sorry" she whispered to the teacher. He waved his hand and Summer sat down.

She was avoiding eye contact with Seth because she knew he'd know something was up. But she couldn't let him know about going to the counselor. He'd actually think this was too much stress for her, and the truth was, he was the only thing keeping her sane.

Seth knew something was wrong with Summer. She wouldn't even look at him. And why was she late for class? Her locker was like a hall away. It wasn't like it was on the other side of the school.

Seth glanced at Summer once more before turning his attention back to Mr. Portman's lesson.

_**Lunch**_

Seth spotted Summer walking through the halls, her hips swaying. Her lacey blue top hugged her every curve and her luscious brown hair swung every which way.

She was beautiful, and Seth wasn't the only guy who noticed. Eyes trailed her way whenever she walked in a room. You definitely couldn't tell that she'd had a baby.

"Hey" Seth said, walking up behind her.

She turned around and kissed him quickly before continuing her strut through the long hallway. "Hey"

Seth quickened his pace to keep up with her. He questioned her expression. "Is something wrong?"

Summer stopped mid-step. "No, why would something be wrong?"

Seth eyed her curiously. He decided not to pry. If It was a big deal, she'd tell him eventually. Or so he hoped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not a long chapter and nothing big happened. I just wanted ya'll to kind of get a glimpse at how school was going, and how they were adjusting to living together. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, though! I've been working on it bit by bit over the last few days because I've been so busy. And I'm about to get busier because school starts for me tomorrow. So updates will be a bit rocky until a get into a schedule. Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Crushed

_Authors Note_

_OK, considering that school started back for me things are getting kind of hectic. I don't have near as much time as I did when I first started writing this summer. So, new chapters will probably only be posted on weekends. I know some of you who I have received emails from aren't too happy to hear that, but I promise I'll try and get new ones up every free chance I get._

_Also, BabyGoose, I appreciate your reviews, negative as they are. But I would like to point out that at 8 weeks it is perfectly safe and healthy to have an ultrasound. I researched it on Google before even writing chapters about pregnancy. And actually, her clothes could fit tightly at only 2 months. It depends on the body type. _

_And, 16 weeks is 4 months pregnant. At 4 months, hands, feet, fingers, toes, etc are clearly visible. This can result in being bigger. A woman at my church is 4 months pregnant, and she looks like she stuffed a basketball up her shirt. You can't base size of statistic or what you read off the net. All pregnant women are different sizes. Also, it is possible to know the sex of the baby at 16 weeks. That's usually when they start asking if you want to know what it is. _

_I'm sorry if I sound rude because I'm not trying to be. But, I did not want people to think I was writing a story that wasn't clear or right on facts. I researched it all before writing it to avoid looking ignorant. _

_Anyways, here's the latest chapter._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Baby I'm crushed, so crushed, cuz I always thought that it would be the two of us, and I'm dying inside" Crushed by The Beu Sisters

**School**

"I'll be pairing you up in groups of two" the teacher explained. Seth groaned. He liked it much better when they could choose their own partners instead of having them assigned. He'd probably wind up with some water-polo player.

The teacher's bland voice droned out the pairs, finally sentencing Seth.

"Seth Cohen and Anna Stern. The Civil War"

Seth turned around and glanced at Anna. This was a major relief. He'd rather be partnered with Anna than be partnered with a guy who would urinate in his shoes. Anna was a much…_cleaner_ choice. Well she wasn't a choice…so she was a much better assigned partner.

_**After class**_

"Hey, Marissa, have you seen Summer around? She wasn't in history today"

Marissa shuffled books around in her dull yet decorated locker. "No. I think she had another session with the counselor today"

Seth looked confusingly at her. "Another session? Which means there's been more than one?"

Marissa's eyes widened. Seth didn't know? Marissa racked her brain for Summer telling her anything about keeping it a secret. She finally stumbled upon the memory.

"Gee, look at the time. I have study hall so I'm going to go!"

Marissa rushed past him, cursing under her breath. Could she ever keep her big mouth closed? Summer was going to kill her, dig a hole in the ground, toss her in and fill it back up. Speak of the devil…

Marissa swallowed hard. "Hey Sum" she said, trying her best to sound chipper.

Summer narrowed her eyes. "You're acting strange"

Marissa pushed a few strands of glossy blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I am? Well I just talked to Seth and he's looking for you so you may want to go find him. I have to go to study hall before I'm late"

Summer watched confusingly as Marissa zipped down the hall. She was getting weirder.

Summer greeted an even stranger Seth a few steps down the hall. He wasn't talkative, for like, once. And he kept eyeing her funny. Oh well, that was Seth for you.

_**After School**_

Seth plumped down in the library chair across the wooden table from Anna, spreading papers out. Anna propped books open that had collected dust from their lack of popularity and scanned down the pages, reading facts aloud.

Seth focused his ears in, but his mind was elsewhere. The walls of the library were all windows and they displayed the 'car show' that was actually just the Harbor parking lot. But it didn't matter. The richest of the richest still sported their cars, blasting their music and spending their parent's money.

It was the typical California private school.

He could see Summer climbing into her silver BMW, applying a thin layer of lip gloss to her already glazed lips, starting the car up, and backing up. Her hair blew up in the air, going everywhere.

Soon she was out of sight, and he knew she'd be retrieving their son from day care. She'd go home, feed Caden, put him in the walker that he just sat in without moving, and then try and attempt to make dinner. Unfortunately, they usually ended up eating toast because Summer couldn't cook to save her life.

After that, they'd cuddle on the couch and watch TV, do their homework between showers, feedings, rocking and putting to sleep, and eventually get some sleep of their own before Caden woke up squawking. All their days were routine.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Summer was getting tired of routine. Maybe that was why she had to talk to the counselor.

"Seth, are you in there?"

Seth blinked and brought his eyes back to Anna. "Oh, yeah, sorry I was just…thinking"

Anna shifted in the seat. She knew he was probably thinking of Summer, and she couldn't help but feel, well, jealous. She had let the feelings go, or had at least folded them up and stuffed them in a drawer. But they were resurfacing and she couldn't help it.

She wished she could keep them crammed down under. God, did she wish. But her body forced her mouth to open, saying "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off whatever you're thinking about."

Anna leaned up from her seat and stretched her body over the table. Seth's breathe caught. Was Anna going to kiss him? Their mouths were inches apart now…centimeters…why wasn't he backing up?….millimeters...and finally her lips pressed against his.

And it was strange. And it was different. But he couldn't find the willpower to pull back. What was he doing? He had no feelings toward Anna. Sitting there, kissing her back, he searched his body for any emotion in this kiss. There was none.

Her lips weren't like Summer's, either. They were thin and dry, unlike Summer's, whose were full and always glossy with chap stick. Cherry was his favorite flavor she wore.

Seth pulled back rapidly. He couldn't do this. He had a girl at home that meant everything to him, and he was sitting in the library kissing Anna, his ex?

Seth pushed the chair back and grabbed his bag from the floor. "I uh…I have to go"

Anna walked around to the other side of the table but Seth backed away. "Stay away from me, Anna. I thought that we could be friends…but If you still feel this way…"

Seth turned on his converse and walked out of the library.

His chest was pounding. He felt like vomiting. Anna Stern just kissed him, and he kissed her back. And even though it didn't mean anything to him, it happened. He basically cheated on Summer.

Seth grabbed his skateboard from his locker and retreated outside, skating to the only place that could calm him down when It came to Summer.

**The Beach**

Seth picked a shell up and threw it across the salty water aggressively. He was furious, angry, livid, enraged, fuming, irate, and any other words you can think of.

He and Summer were doing great! Why did Anna have to screw his perfect world up? Why?

The sand sunk in a little when Seth lay down, forming around his body. It was impossible to be happy in Newport Beach. If you weren't miserable, the town wasn't serving its purpose.

**The Ghetto**

Summer sat on the couch, Caden asleep, the TV muted, the blinds up, looking out the window. Seth wasn't back yet and it was like, 11:30.

Her mind was racing. For all she knew he was dead on the side of the road somewhere. Finally, his headlights brightened the darkened living room as he pulled into the cemented driveway that would one day be colored with sidewalk chalk.

Seth walked in the living room, shutting the door behind him. Summer leaped from the couch and rushed towards him, checking for bruises, scrapes, and blood. None of that was present on his sandy body.

"Oh my god Cohen where were you? I was worried out of my mind!"

Seth set his bag on the floor and walked back toward his and Summer's bedroom, ignoring her. He couldn't answer that because he couldn't look at her…in those beautiful brown eyes…and lie. He couldn't answer that because he couldn't shatter her heart. If he told her he may as well be putting her heart in a shredder.

Summer followed behind him, talking as she walked, which was sort of an accomplishment because she could barely chew gum and walk at the same time. Multi-tasking was not her strong point. "So you're ignoring me now?"

Seth sat on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes, kicking them off when they were loose. "No, I'm sorry I'm late"

Summer sighed. She could tell he was upset. "Is something wrong?"

Seth stood up shook his head no. "Nothings wrong"

Summer crooked her eyebrow. "Ok, Cohen, I knew you were the feminine type but I didn't know you resorted to lipstick now"

Seth's eyes grew. He had lipstick on his mouth? Great! How was he supposed to explain this one without sounding completely and utterly gay?

But he didn't need to explain anything because he saw Summer's expression change. He saw when it clicked in her mind because her figure straightened up and her eyes saddened. She was searching him for answers and he was telling her everything with just his eyes.

Summer swallowed hard. "Did something happen between you and Anna?"

Seth looked at the ground. He wished he could just evaporate. Looking back up at her, he knew he couldn't lie. But he also knew that the truth could ruin them. Their love had already been tested so many times. Could it last through this?

"She kissed me" he said bluntly. He closed his eyes in preparation for a rage blackout…the Summer trademark…but instead, her quivery voice just spoke quietly.

"Did you kiss back?"

She asked the question shyly, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

And that was not a question he wanted to answer. She was going to think it meant something when it meant nothing!

"I…it didn't mean anything Summer. I swear to you that it didn't mean anything"

Summer shook her head. Her wicked self was about to come out and she was making no attempts to leash it back up. Everyone that had ever loved her had ended up hurting her; her mother, her dad…even Seth. But this…this was it. She'd had it.

"Save the apologies, Cohen" she hissed. "I came home tonight and actually cooked. And it didn't burn! I thought you'd be home. But you weren't so I put it up for you to eat later. I gave your son a bath, something you were supposed to do tonight…I fed him, attempted to wash clothes but I think I messed it up…and you're out doing Anna?"

"I was not _doing _Anna! She kissed me but I pulled away because I knew it was wrong and your face was the only thing in my mind while it was happening"

Summer quickly laughed, but anger was behind it. "Well I guess that should make me feel better. While your tongue was down her throat you were thinking of me? How incredibly sweet"

"Summer, it meant nothing. It means nothing. It will never mean anything"

Summer narrowed her brown eyes skeptically. "Why do you always lie to me?"

Seth sighed loudly. "Why do I lie to you? How about why do you lie to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Summer screamed. She was making no attempts to keep her voice down. She was enraged.

"You have yet to tell me that the school is making you see a counselor. I had to find that out from Marissa. I mean, it's not a big deal. I don't know why you didn't just tell me"

Summer made a mental note to slap Marissa around a little the next time she saw her. Right now she had to turn the argument back on Cohen.

"I figured it would upset you and that you would think I wasn't happy, which I was. But now that you're cheating on me…"

Seth groaned inwardly. "I'm not cheating on you! It only happened once and it didn't mean anything!"

Summer walked over to the king sized bed and grabbed a pillow, throwing it to Seth. "You can sleep on the couch tonight"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't realize it had been this long since I wrote, so I'm sorry for the very long delay! Anyways, this was a pretty lengthy chapter. This is basically the last drama taking place in this story so I hope you enjoy this last storyline! Please review!


	29. Undeniably Good

Seth walked down the lightless hallway, making his way to the bathroom. But he couldn't help but stop and stare through the cracked door at Summer's sleeping body.

A few pillows lined one side of the bed and Seth knew she had Caden with her. He was very much awake, too. His chubby feet popped up and kicked the air. Seth laughed and opened the door all the way.

The moon lit the king sized bed with his family on it, and he wanted to join them badly. But he knew Summer would decapitate him if he did. So he just stared for a few moments.

Caden got restless and Summer stirred. He didn't want her to wake up so he guided himself through the dark and lifted their baby from the cushiony bed.

Caden instantly leaned his head on Seth's shoulder and gummed the fabric of his shirt.

Everything seemed to be fine at the moment…but in a few hours, when Summer would wake up, he would be reminded that everything wasn't fine.

**Next Day**

Summer zipped her jeans up and pulled her shirt over her long hair that hung in loose curls. She hadn't talked to Seth all morning and it was driving her nuts. They just completely ignored each other.

If they spoke to each other it would turn into harsh words, so they both chose not to talk at all. It was easier that way. Sort of.

She did know one thing. Anna's ass was hers. There was no way she was going to kiss Cohen, her man, and get away with it. No way in hell.

Summer opened the door to their bedroom and walked out. Seth was putting things into the diaper bag and holding Caden at the same time.

She decided to speak but her voice was muffled. "I'll take him"

Summer stretched her arms out in preparation but Seth showed no signs of handing the chunky baby over.

Summer sighed. God, he was so stubborn! "Cohen, I'll take him" she said again.

Seth stopped fidgeting with the diaper bag and looked over his shoulder. "I've got him" he replied before continuing what he was doing.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be so god-damn difficult? I said I would take him. Quit acting so self-righteous and give him to me"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have to be so difficult? Why do _you _have to be so persistent? I said I've got him, which means I've got him. I don't need to give him to you"

"Well did you ever think that maybe I would like to hold my son before we go to school?" Summer hissed.

"Well did _you_ ever think that maybe_ I_ would like to hold _my_ son before we go to school?" Seth mocked.

Summer glared feverishly at him. He was pissing her off and he knew it. This bantering could go on for hours, so Summer swallowed her hateful words and grabbed her purse off the bar.

"Fine, I'm going to school. I'll see you tonight"

**School**

Summer spotted her newest victim walking down the hallway, books in hand. Her blonde hair bounced behind her and her purple skirt distastefully clashed with her yellow tank.

"Ok, Summer, play it off nicely at first. Then unleash the wolves" she said, coaching herself. Summer forced her lips to turn up in a fake but believable smile as she walked up behind Anna.

"Hey Anna" Summer chirped.

Anna halted in the middle of the stuffy hallway and turned to Summer. She wasn't acting mad. Maybe Seth hadn't told her. Maybe he wasn't going to.

She swallowed hard and replied. "Hey Summer. How's it going?"

Summer's cheeks were getting tired but she kept smiling. "I'm good. Oh my god I love your lipstick. It's a great shade on you"

Anna fingers came up to linger on her lips. That was the first compliment she'd ever received from Summer. Something was going on.

"Uh…thanks"

Summer nodded and wiped the smile off her face. Her eyes darkened and she clenched her fists tightly. "Yeah, is it the same color you were wearing when you kissed my boyfriend?"

Anna backed away from Summer's glare. "Look, Summer, that was a mistake and…"

Anna was cut off by a stinging sensation on her cheek. Students in the hall stopped to hopefully see a fight unfold.

"Let me tell you something Pittsburgh. Seth and I have something great going for us and I'm not about to let you screw that up because you can't get over the short fling you had in like 10th grade. Forget it. It was two years ago!"

Anna's defenses sparked up. "I don't know what he told you Summer, but Seth came onto me. He said he wasn't happy with you and that all you did was nag on him. So I would check your facts before you start slapping me around" she lied.

Summer's heart stopped beating. Every ounce of her body knew she was lying…except for like 1 percent. It kind of made sense. Was he happy?

My god they kept tossing this topic around. Was she happy? Was he happy? They kept throwing it around, and even when they thought they had figured it out, something happened to make them question it yet again!

Why did the world hate them_ so_ much? Maybe the world was paying her back for every bitchy thing she'd ever done. If that was the case she was going to have bad luck for like…a severely long time!

Summer realized she hadn't spoken yet. Anna was not going to win this battle though! Summer intended to fight with her until she was blue in the face…or at least until she won.

"That is such a lie. I know you came onto him! Let it happen again, I will personally peel your skin off and pour salt all over your shriveled body"

Anna grimaced. Summer smiled wickedly to herself. Yes! She was winning the battle. She was also sounding crazy, but whatever.

"Makes you cringe doesn't it?" Summer hissed, scrunching her nose up.

Terror was in Anna's eyes but she wasn't about to back down. "Threaten me all you want Summer. I'm not afraid of you"

Summer smirked. "If you were smart you would be very scared of me. Stay away from Seth"

With that, Summer turned and walked away, smiling in victory. She crossed her fingers and prayed that Anna had a handprint on her face for a very long time. Serves her right!

**1 Week Later**

**School**

Summer chewed on the bottom of her pen. She wasn't paying a bit of attention to Mr. Whitman or his lesson. She was paying attention to Seth who sat a row up from her.

He was staring out the window, but every once in awhile he'd focus in on the teacher. She smiled. He was such a dork. His curly brown hair stuck up and a few pieces strayed on his forehead.

His foot that, of course, had a converse on it tapped the floor. He had a hideously ugly brown and blue striped shirt on buttoned all the way to the top. God, he really was a dork. A dork she loved.

A dork that she ignored all week. A dork she made sleep on the couch because she was still pissed off. Or she still acted pissed, anyways.

It wasn't the fact that Anna had kissed him that made her so mad. It was simply the fact that he kissed her back. I mean…why? He knew what was happening when they were kissing. He knew that her tongue was in his mouth.

But for some reason she wasn't that mad about it anymore. She wanted to go back to the way it was a week ago, when they would watch Jay Leno together and make-out while Caden slept.

That was a totally different story. She was going insane. Completely and utterly insane! Cohen hadn't touched her in a week and she was about to lose it. She needed his lips on hers and his hands on her body.

God, why did she have to be so stubborn?

Summer opened her purple notebook and grabbed her green ink pen.

_Cohen, _

_Meet me in the old locker room at lunch. _

_Love,_

_The only girl that would ever want to meet you in an old locker room! _

Summer folded the paper a few times to condense it's size, grabbed a pencil from her purse, and walked across the room to the pencil sharpener, dropping the note on Seth's desk as she walked.

Seth glanced confusingly at her when she turned to walk back to her desk. He obviously hadn't read the note yet or he would have been smiling. He knew what would go on in the locker room…it's not like they'd never been in there before.

She heard the crinkle of the paper opening before she sat down and he looked over at her after clearly reading it. He looked confused. In a happy way.

_**Locker room **_

Seth pushed the door open and met the darkness that awaited him. He sighed. There were no sign of Summer. He felt the wall for the light switch but couldn't find it.

He turned to leave but small, forceful hands whirled him around and pushed him against the door. He felt the pressure of her lips against his and he moaned into her mouth when she forced his lips open, slipping her tongue in.

She was in a hurry and she wasn't going to hear any complaints from him! Seth's hands slipped down her sides to her waist and his fingers rubbed the skin between her shirt and jeans.

Shivers went up and down Summer's spine. God, she missed this. Suddenly, she was being backed up against the medal lockers. She shivered as the cold seeped through her shirt but Seth's hands quickly made the cold evaporate and warmth spread through her.

"Are…you…still…mad?" Seth asked between feverish kisses.

"No" she breathed heavily, quickly catching his lips again.

"That's…good"

Summer didn't even bother to pull back. She'd die if she did. "Mmhmm"

**Later…**

Summer emerged from the very private, very useful locker room and ran a finger through her messy hair.

How she had managed to stay so quiet she didn't know. It was very unlike her. But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. And _that_ was something she had to do!

Seth waited a few minutes before leaving the locker room himself to avoid looking…obvious. The halls were empty, though.

He walked back down the hallway and grinned to himself. Life kept doing flip flops on him. One minute it was good, the next bad. But right now, it was undeniably good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another long-ish chapter. Sorry I didn't get one up sooner. I had a wedding to go to today so I didn't have the chance to put it up this morning. Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate them! Anywho, thanks again for reading!


	30. Caps, gowns, and fat babies

"Don't these look dorky?"

Marissa stood with Summer in Summer's bedroom, staring into the full-length mirror. They were both dressed in their caps and gowns. They were graduating in a matter of hours.

"Pretty dorky" Summer agreed.

"So where are Gucci and Chanel when you need them? Why haven't they tackled this fashion-design problem? I mean, anybody can create a dress or a suit, but a fashionable cap and gown-now, _that's_ a challenge. They make us look like whales."

Summer shrugged. "You obviously didn't see me pregnant. Now that was a whale. I'm sure people ran when they saw my big belly come waltzing down the street."

Marissa laughed, "You know, I never saw you pregnant. Sucks to, because I could have thought of some pretty rough comments to say about you and your new found fatness"

Summer playfully hit her best friend on the arm. "Thanks for the support, Coop"

Marissa played with the tassel that hung from her waffle-shaped cap. "You're welcome," she replied with sarcasm.

Summer spun around at the sound of Caden's crying coming through the baby monitor. She sighed.

"I am getting no sleep. Caden cries all night long and he never used to do that. I think he's teething" Summer complained, slipping her dorky gown and cap off.

"I'll be right back," she said before retreating down the hall to Caden's pastel blue room.

Marissa examined her blue-whale image in the mirror once more before slipping it off and repeating Summer's steps down the hallway.

Marissa silently praised her best friend. Summer was an excellent mother. Marissa knew that if she were in the same situation she could never handle it so well. And she could never sacrifice everything, including money, to live in the shacks of all shacks.

But Seth and Summer gave it all up and found a way to call their dumpy house home. Pictures of Caden hung on the painted walls bringing life to the small house.

Marissa finally reached the end of the hallway and stood in the doorframe of Caden's nursery. Her eyes examined the room for the millionth time. Summer was all about rearranging it. Every time Marissa came over things were in different spots.

Marissa guessed that it was Summer's way of stifling the boredom.

"Do you ever have regrets about Caden?"

Summer looked up from her chubby son and found her best friend. She sighed. "Not regrets. Sometimes I just think about how different my life would be if I hadn't gotten pregnant. I mean, your supposed to live your senior year up. But I stayed home and changed diapers and fixed bottles. It's definitely not how I thought my life would be."

Marissa was about to respond when Seth walked in the front door whistling. "Gee, someone's in a good mood," Marissa said.

He stopped whistling and sauntered down the hall. "Gee, someone's not," he mocked.

Summer rose from the chair, swung Caden on her hip, and walked over to Seth, placing a short kiss on his lips.

"So why are you in a good mood?" Summer asked curiously, eyeing her boyfriend.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Can a guy not just be happy to come home to his loving girlfriend and fat son?"

Summer lowered her eyes. "You tell me. And he's not fat!"

Marissa tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to explode out of her mouth but couldn't contain it any longer.

Summer hit her on the arm. "He's not fat, Coop! He's just chunky!" Summer said. "Aren't you, baby?" she asked, kissing Caden on the nose.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He's fat."

Summer handed Caden over to Seth. "Well here. Hold your fat son. Marissa and I have an appointment at the salon. Graduation is in like 4 hours."

"And we all know it will take you two that long to get ready." Seth said, bouncing around the nursery.

Summer and Marissa glared at him. "Anyways, we're going to go" Summer said.

The two girls pranced down the hall and out the door, hopping in the range rover and driving down the sunny streets of Newport Beach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this was a very, very short chapter. But I felt like giving you guys a chapter because I know I haven't in so long. My schedule has been crazy. But it's about to get crazier. I'm busy every weekend in October except for one weekend, and with school work, I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to even get on the computer. So until football season is over the chapters will come pretty far apart and pretty short. I'll try and get a new one up every chance I get. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	31. It's Just Peace

Summer Roberts guided herself through the thick crowd of the people that had been her classmates since kindergarten. 'That was one of the weird things about Newport', Summer thought to herself.

Everyone always complained about it. The secrets, the gossip, the preppy bitches that said incredibly mean things while planning events for the school. But when it really came down to it, no one ever left. No one ever moved away. They all stayed put despite their infamous hatred for the sunny town.

Summer finally spotted Marissa and walked toward her, pouting her bottom lip. "I hate these gowns. And is my cap on right?"

Marissa laughed and examined Summer's hat. "No," she said while pulling a bobby pin out of her purse. Marissa slid the bobby pins in Summers long brown hair to secure the square hat.

Marissa smiled in satisfaction and said "There you go."

Summer breathed a sigh of relief. This day had to go right. She sounded like a bride on her wedding day, but that was kind of how she felt. After this, high school was over. Sadness settled in the pit of her stomach.

Sure, she usually only hung out with Coop. But still, after this, she'd barely ever see these people again. Summer went through the files in her brain, examining every memory.

"_Where did you get that, Holly?" Summer asked while Holly swung the bottle of Vodka in front of her. _

_It was the class trip to Mammoth in the middle of junior year. _

_Holly rolled her eyes at Summer as if the answer was so obvious. "Where do you think I got it? My dad's such an alcoholic. He keeps this stuff all over the house. I swear we have like 10 bottles. He won't even notice this one's gone."_

_Summer giggled, got Marissa, and the two girls locked the hotel room and drank the bottle dry. _

Summer didn't remember much about that night except for the burning sensation that etched her throat and the hangover she had the morning after. The girls couldn't even roll over in bed.

Marissa glanced in Summer's direction. "You still in there…looked like you were dazed for a minute there."

Summer shook her head. "Yeah, I'm just thinking," she replied. Marissa cocked her eyebrow. "About?"

Summer smiled. "The trip to Mammoth in middle of junior year."

Seth and Ryan walked through the masses of their classmates. "You know, I'm not even sad. High school sucked. I mean, you're my only friend, which is very sad," Seth rambled.

Ryan nodded. "I know what you mean. But it wasn't all bad."

Seth thought. "No, that time when Theresa was pregnant was fun. And remember when you burned my grandpa's house down?"

Ryan side-ways glared at Seth. "Ok, so maybe it was bad for me. But hey, you got a baby and Summer in only four years of high school."

"This is true," Seth replied. "I also got a brother."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, you did."

The music began as the students of Harbor walked in line to their seats. Summer breathed heavily when she sat down. The auditorium was so quiet. Sniffles could be heard here and there, but other than that, you could have heard a pen drop.

Dr. Kim walked to the podium and smiled. After that, the whole ceremony seemed to be a blur of emotions. Summer clapped when Ryan's name was called, then louder for Marissa's, and she hollered and clapped so hard that her hands stung when Seth's name was called.

Finally, it was her own turn. It was the strangest thing to walk up on that stage and accept a slip of paper you worked twelve years to get. Was it really worth all that?

Summer shook Dr. Kim's hand and took the fake diploma. Of course it was. Her whole life had changed when she met Seth. But when she had a baby it rocked her world. You finally realize that even in high school you begin doing things so you can prepare yourself for your life and for your future children's lives.

If she hadn't finished high school then she would never get her diploma, which means no well paying job, which means she couldn't provide for Caden, which was her life now.

Summer beamed as she walked off the stage. Good-bye high school.

Seth looked across the pool at Summer's image. She sipped her pink Cosmo every now and again, but she was mostly listening contently to Marissa talk. Every now and again her eyes would linger just long enough to find his. They'd stare at each other for awhile and then go back to what they were doing.

It never failed.

Seth finally turned his gaze away from Summer. He probably looked like a stalker or something.

Seth felt someone hit his back. "Hey man" the familiar voice said.

"Hey" Seth replied to his best friend-brother type…thing.

"I hate these parties" Ryan said, referring to the party they were currently at. Kirsten insisted on hosting a black tie party at the Cohen's home. It was the basic Newport party. A bar, some lousy music, and a lot of old people talking business.

"You want to get out of here?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, let me grab Summer"

Ryan walked over to the table with Seth. It's not like they could go without Marissa.

"Hey guys" Summer said, looking up from her pink drink.

Marissa smiled. She was getting more like Ryan. He answered things with a look. She did it with a smile or smirk. She was like the female version of Ryan...only she was actually very girly, didn't wear wife beaters, and didn't punch people.

"Do you guys want to get out of here?" Ryan asked.

Summer brought the glass back up to her lips. "Sure" she answered after setting it down. She looked at Seth. "Let me go tell your mom we're leaving so she can watch Caden"

"Ok" was all he said.

**The Beach**

Seth laced his fingers through Summer's and naturally let them mold into each other. The waves lapped against the grainy sand and the breeze whipped into Summer's long, loose hair sending shivers up her spine. She leaned into Seth and he freed his hand of hers, slipping it around her waist.

The night sky was lit with stars that reminded Summer of fire flies. It was amazing how dramatic your life can be, but once you step into the natural, peaceful world, problems melt away. It's just peace.

They finally reached their spot and they stopped and stared out at the ocean. It looked the same as it did that night so long ago; vast, blue, and beautiful. It made Summer feel so insignificant and small.

Seth's voice cracked but he continued to talk. "Do you want to dance?"

Summer smiled. Seth could always make her heart melt. "We don't have any music," she said.

Seth shook his head. "I'll sing for you"

Summer laughed quietly. She wrapped her arms around Seth's and leaned her head into the crook in his neck.

"Cuz I ain't no holla back girl" Seth sang, using a high-pitched voice. Summer lurched back, laughing. "Never again, Cohen!" she warned playfully.

She took her previous position, breathing in his cologne. His voice sounded low and quiet and it made her knees so weak.

"_These times are troubled and these times are good,  
and they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothing's ever gonna change the way that i feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  


_Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do  
Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,  
When I said I do"

Summer didn't want to move. She wanted to stick this moment in the freezer and keep it forever. "We haven't said 'I Do' yet?" she said flirtingly, mocking his choice of song.

"Yet is the key word there," he replied. Summer laughed. "Who says I want to marry you?"

Seth smiled. They were still dancing. He pressed her into him more. There was no more between them-no way to get any closer.

"Wishful thinking" he finally replied.

Summer placed a lingering kiss on his neck. "I love you Seth Cohen"

They reserved those words for special occasions. When she was in New York they would say it over the phone. They had to. Not for reminding, but for comfort. They meant it and at those moments it needed to be said.

But when they were around each other they didn't _need _to tell each other. They both just knew. Those feelings were always there. Every once in awhile, though, it was right to say them, and so they did. This was one of those moments.

"I love you too" was all he said.

She smiled. "Me and you are going to be just fine," she said in the silence that settled.

Seth nodded. "I never had any doubts"

Summer hugged him tighter. "Not even when you found out about Caden? Or when I got pissed about Anna? Or when I wouldn't move into ghetto land?"

Seth sighed. "Nope, never. We were always meant to be"

Summer slapped his back lightly. "Be honest!"

He laughed. "I got a little doubtful when I found out about Caden. Other than that, no"

Summer understood. They were still swaying to the light sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"But we'll always make it through it all"

_**The End**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there's that; total fluff I know. The song was When I Said I Do by Clint Black. I just want to thank everyone who has read this, left reviews, and even emailed me about the story! It means so much. Especially since this was my first story on FF. Anyways, look for the sequel. I don't know the title and I don't know when I'll get It up, but keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
